Limit
by dumpling-lion
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Jiwon bersahabat dengan Hanbin, namun ia mencintai sahabatnya itu dalam artian lain. Begitu juga dengan Hanbin yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan Jiwon. Sounds like a happy ending, right? Tapi sesungguhnya tak semudah itu perjalanan cinta mereka dibalik sebutan 'sahabat' yang melekat pada mereka. iKON Fic. BoyxBoy. DOUBLEB. Bobby/B.I with iKON and WINNER member.
1. beginning

**LIMIT**

| ikon fanfiction | doubleb or bobb.i | bobby/b.i |

| iKON © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| LIMIT © dumb-baby-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| chaptered |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a_ _FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos is a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **chapter one: beginning**

* * *

Jiwon secara diam-diam sangat suka memandangi Hanbin.

Bahkan Jiwon lebih suka memandangi Hanbin daripada memandangi gadis kelas sebelah yang entah siapa namanya Jiwon tidak peduli, yang dengan wajah imut dan senyum malu-malunya bila tak sengaja Jiwon memandang ke arahnya.

Mata Jiwon terus menatap Hanbin dengan penuh antusiasme.

Melihat Hanbin yang kini sedang mengomel kepada Taeil yang baru saja menumpahkan soda rasa stroberi di sofa mahal milik Jiho, yang entah kenapa bibir tipis Hanbin yang kemerahan terlihat lebih menarik.

Tangan Hanbin bergerak untuk menjewer telinga Taeil, sambil sesekali melayangkan pukulan ringan ke bahu Taeil dengan tangannya yang menganggur.

Diam-diam Jiwon mengeluarkan gumaman serak dari tenggorokannya. Kenapa tidak dirinya saja yang disentuh oleh tangan Hanbin saat ini? Walaupun Jiwon sudah sering menghadapi _skinship_ Hanbin namun ia selalu merindukan bila tangan itu tidak melakukan _skinship_ dengannya, alih-alih ber- _skinship_ ria dengan orang lain.

"— _KIMBAB!_ "

Telinga Jiwon berdenging ditengah lamunannya, keping matanya sontak mengerjap kaget ketika mendapati wajah Hanbin hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajahnya.

"Kau melamun. Dengan wajah bodohmu dan mulut terbuka, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" cetus Hanbin sambil menarik wajahnya menjauh dan kini menertawakan wajah Jiwon yang belum berubah.

"Kim? _Hello! Earth to Kimbab!_ "

Hanbin mengernyitkan dahi ketika Jiwon belum juga merespon setelah kerjapan matanya tadi. Bahkan ketika Hanbin menusuk pipi Jiwon dengan jemarinya perlahan.

"Sudahlah, Hanbin. Mungkin saja Jiwon sedang berpikir jorok." cetus Taeil asal lalu bangkit dari sofa Jiho—yang masih saja ternoda soda kalau kau mau tahu, sambil mencomot beberapa potong _cookies_ dan memakannya asal hingga remah-remahnya bertebaran sembarangan dan pergi lewat pintu meninggalkan Jiwon dan Hanbin.

"Aku akan ke tempat Jiho kalau kalian mau mencariku!"

Hanbin mengabaikan teriakan Taeil, matanya kini fokus memandang Jiwon yang masih saja terdiam. Seulas kecil terbentuk di wajahnya, sebelum ia mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Jiwon, yang sontak membuat Jiwon melotot kaget.

"Kim Hanbin." desis Jiwon sambil memicingkan mata sipitnya memandang Hanbin yang terkikik pelan.

"Apa? Salahmu, kan, terlalu terpesona kepadaku."

"Apa wajahku mengatakan begitu?"

"Ya, sangat jelas bahkan. Beruntung Taeil tidak menyadarinya."

Tangan Jiwon bergerak merengkuh Hanbin dan membiarkan _sahabat_ nya itu meletakkan kepalanya di dadanya. Membiarkan Hanbin mendengarkan bagaimana degup jantung Jiwon bila berada di dekat Hanbin.

" _I love you_."

Jiwon tahu ini salah. Tak seharusnya Jiwon mencintai sahabatnya di tengah situasi seperti ini.

" _Saranghaja,_ kimbab."

Terlebih semua menjadi lebih rumit ketika Hanbin juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Tapi Jiwon sendiri tidak peduli dengan semua ini, dikecupnya bibir Hanbin sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka setelah tadi Taeil pergi dari sana.

Sontak wajah Jiwon memucat, ketika mendapati Song Mino memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tajam membunuh yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

aku _comeback_ dengan ff chaptered yang akan dilanjutkan kalau ada yang mau baca *slapped* aku tahu ini plotnya umum tapi, ahsudahlah :') betewe ini pendek ya? kan baru percobaan :)))

ini spesial buat ngerayain iKON yang baru aja debut! duh bobbyku kok jadi makin ganteng ya? mana si donghyuk sama yunhyeong~ aku nggak kuat *gigit bantal*

 _review_ ya kalau mau lanjut. kalau nggak aku _delete_ aja ya *senyum titan*


	2. whats happen, huh?

**LIMIT**

| ikon fanfiction | doubleb or bobb.i | bobby/b.i |

| iKON © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| LIMIT © dumb-baby-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| chaptered |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos is a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **chapter two: whats wrong, huh?**

* * *

Berlari.

Jiwon berlari menyusuri koridor kelasnya menuju halaman sekolah dengan Kim Jinhwan mengekori di belakangnya, meneriaki Jiwon soal betapa malasnya pemuda bergigi kelinci itu membayar uang kas kelas.

Mempunyai bendahara kelas seorang Kim Jinhwan memang salah satu _bad luck_ untuk Jiwon, selain wali kelasnya yang merupakan guru paling _killer_ seantero sekolah.

"KAU SAJA SERING MONDAR-MANDIR KESANA KEMARI DENGAN FERRARI TAPI MEMBAYAR KAS SAJA TIDAK MAU! KEMARI KAU!" teriak Jinhwan kesal.

Jinhwan tidak peduli dengan imagenya yang akan runtuh dengan sikap gilanya yang bak _debt collector_ kesetanan. Yang penting ia menjalankan amanah dengan baik.

Sesangkan Jiwon sebdiri berlari makin cepat namun seketika ekspresi paniknya akibat kejaran Jinhwan tergantikan oleh ekspresi ceria melihat dua sosok yang akan menyelamatkannya dari Jinhwan.

"JUNHOE-YA! HANBIN-AH!" teriak Jiwon ceria, membuat dua orang pemuda yang sama-sama sibuk dengan bubble tea itu mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Ada ap-Ah! Jinhwan hyung! Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu!" seru Junhoe yang melihat Jinhwan ada di belakang Jiwon.

Jinhwan langsung berhenti lalu melengos dan melotot kesal, pipinya memerah sebelum berbalik pergi seenaknya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan! Pernyataan cintaku kemarin hanya delusimu!"

Jinhwan menggumam samar, namun cukup keras untuk bisa didengar oleh Jiwon dan Hanbin yang sontak segera memandang seorang Goo Junhoe dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Jadi Jinan hyung itu... _gay_?"

.

.

.

Jiwon melahap kimbab yang disuapkan Hanbin lalu mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Jadi mereka sama seperti kita?"

Mereka, Go Junhoe dan Kim Jinhwan.

Menurut cerita Junhoe, Jinhwan yang kemarin sedang mabuk akibat salah minum itu meracau kepada Junhoe yang kebetulan kalah suit dengan Yunhyeong untuk membawa Jinhwan pulang soal betapa dirinya itu mencintai Junhoe.

Dan tentu saja membuat Junhoe kaget bukan kepalang karena _cintanya terbalas._ Namun ketika sudah sadar dari mabuknya, Jinhwan malah terus menyangkal apa yang sudah diutarakannya saat mabuk.

Pertanyaan Hanbin itu membuat Jiwon tercenung sesaat, mengingat hubungannya dengan Hanbin yang bukan sekedar hubungan biasa.

"Tentu saja tidak. Jinhwan hyung bahkan tidak tahu kalau Junhoe mencintainya." jawab Jiwon ringan sebelum meminum jus kotak milik Hanbin.

"Bahkan bisa dibilang kita sangat berbeda dengan mereka." tambah Jiwon.

"Hyung! Apa kau melihat Yunhyeong hyung?"

Hanbin baru saja akan bertanya lebih lanjut kalau saja Jung Chanwoo tidak datang dengan tergesa-gesa menuju mereka.

"Kau terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Apa yang terjadi?"

Chanwoo hanya terengah, lalu merebut jus kotak di tangan Jiwon dan meminumnya hingga tak bersisa.

"C-Chanwoo.."

"Apa kau melihat Yunhyeong hyung?" kata Chanwoo mengabaikan ratapan Hanbin yang belum sempat meminum jus kotak miliknya.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya, _kiddo_?"

Chanwoo mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli, kepalanya melongok kesana kemari mencari sesosok pemuda berambut abu-abu gelap di antara ramainya manusia di kantin sekolah sambil tangannya mencomot sepotong kimbab terakhir dari piring Hanbin.

"C-Chanwoo.."

"Sepertinya Yunhyeong hyung tidak ada di kantin! Aku pergi dulu hyung!" cetus Chanwoo seusai menelan kimbabnya dan pergi seenaknya, meninggalkan Hanbin yang meratapi makanannya dan Jiwon yang penasaran akan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Jiwon baru saja berpisah dengan Hanbin di depan tangga lantai dua (tentu saja tak lupa mencuri kecupan dari bibir Hanbin) dan kini ia berpapasan dengan Jiho, Kyung dan Mino yang terlihat bagaikan _cleaning service_ akibat pakaian mereka yang ternoda debu di sana-sini.

"Aish sial! Bagaimana bisa gudangnya sekotor itu?" keluh Kyung yang kini menepuk-nepuk celananya yang berbalut debu.

"Tentu saja karena gudang itu tidak pernah dibersihkan. Jangan konyol kau Park Kyung." sahut Jiho yang lalu dengan nyamannya meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kyung.

"Oh! Jiwon! Sejak kapan kau disana?"

Pekikan Kyung menyadarkan Jiwon dari lamunannya.

Lamunan?

Iya, Jiwon baru saja membayangkan, kapan dirinya dan Hanbin bisa berbuat seperti itu. Saling memeluk bagaikan sepasang kekasih dan tidak perlu bersembunyi bila ingin berlovey-dovey ria.

"Yaa Kim Jiwon! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali zonk out sih?"

Kyung berkata kesal, mungkin karena Jiwon mengabaikan perkataannya lalu melemparkan tatapan kesal nan malas pada Jiwon.

Jiwon nyengir kuda-yang mana Hanbin selalu bilang kalau cengiran itu teramat creepy.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Hanbin?"

"Ah, Hanbin baru saja kembali ke kelasnya setelah tadi kami..."

 _making out di kamar mandi berhantu._

"Kau dan Hanbin?"

Suara Mino yang terdengar lebih serak daripada biasanya terdengar memutus perkataan Jiwon, membuat pemuda sipit itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak.

Jangan sampai Mino membocorkan.

Jangan sampai.

"Tentu saja dia dan Hanbin. Siapa lagi sahabatnya yang paling tahan dengannya? Tentu saja Hanbinnie!" sahut Kyung yang masih saja nyaman di pelukan Jiho.

Mino segera melirik Jiwon menunggu jawaban, yang lalu disambut anggukan pelan sebagai persetujuan bahwa Hanbin adalah sahabatnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Mino mengangkat bahu sebagai respon, lalu memasang wajah playfull yang palsu dengan mata tajam menatap Jiwon.

"Kau benar. Kim Jiwon yang bersahabat dengan Kim Hanbin."

Jiwon tidak yakin ini, tapi ia tahu bahwa ucapan Mino barusan adalah sebuah sindiran.

.

.

.

Dilepaskannya sepatu sekolahnya asal, sebelum ia turut melempar tas sekolahnya beserta snapback yang berada di kepalanya.

Jiwon mendengus kesal mengingat bagaimana tatapan Mino padanya tadi siang ketika ia menyinggung Hanbin tepat seminggu setelah Mino memergokinya dan Hanbin sebelum pergi tanpa suara dengan wajah datar yang ganjil.

Sungguh Jiwon merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap Mino yang seolah men _judge_ hubungannya diam-diamnya dengan Hanbin.

Seolah Mino tidak suka melihat bagaimana Jiwon dengan mulusnya berkata bahwa 'Hanbin adalah sahabatku' setelah memergoki mereka berciuman.

Apa mungkin...

Jiwon mengacak surai hitamnya sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan negative thingkingnya soal Mino.

Tidak mungkin, kan, kalau Mino sesungguhnya menyukai Hanbin?

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N:

aku senang ternyata ff ini belum perlu di delet *slapped* wkwk makannya aku semangat nulis yay :3 duh maaf mengecewakan soalnya absurd ceritanya sama gabanyak doubleb moment. aku ngerasa alurnya lambat banget :((( maafkan aja ya? *puppy eyes bareng hanbin*

thanks buat yang udah ngereview 3

Phcxxi - Double BobB.I - yuvikimm97 - chryoseus

yang follow-fav juga thanks 3

review ya kalau mau lanjut :3


	3. jealousy in the air

**LIMIT**

| ikon fanfiction | doubleb or bobb.i | bobby/b.i |

| iKON © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| LIMIT © dumb-baby-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| chaptered |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos is a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **chapter three: jealousy in the air**

* * *

"Hyung, katakanlah dengan jujur. Sesungguhnya kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Go Junhoe. Jadi biarkan aku pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak sebelum kau berkata jujur."

"Aku sudah berkata jujur, Go."

"Hyung, tolonglah."

Perlahan Junhoe menyentuh pipi Jinhwan yang lebih pendek darinya, lalu meraih tenguknya dan menundukkan kepala sebelum mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat tepat di bibir yang sontak membuat wajah Jinhwan diwarnai rona merah yang teramat jelas.

"Hyung, katakan. Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku." ucap Junhoe tegas, dengan posisi yang masih sama dan itu menimbulkan getaran aneh dalam diri Jinhwan.

"Hyung."

Menggeleng.

"Jinan-hyung..."

Menggeleng.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mata sipit Jinhwan terbelak kaget, ditatapnya Junhoe dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau berbohong."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kim Jinhwan."

Hanbin sontak mengakhiri acaranya mengintip JunHwan di _rooftop_ lewat sebuah jendela kecil ketika Junhoe sudah mulai melumat bibir Jinhwan dengan panas.

Ditatapnya Yunhyeong yang sedari tadi sudah berjongkok sedari tadi, tepatnya ketika Junhoe mulai meraih tenguk Jinhwan.

"Aku masih polos. Aku masih polos." gumam Yunhyeong sambil nenutupi matanya dan menggerutu kecil ditengah wajahnya yang memerah.

"Yun, ayo kita turun." ajak Hanbin, yang sesekali melirik sinis ke pintu _rooftop_ didepanya.

Yunhyeong mengadah sejenak lalu mengerjap pelan sambil mengernyitkan dahi melihat ekspresi Hanbin.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Bin? Seperti orang sembelit."

Ingatkan Hanbin untuk menggetok kepala temannya yang polos ini nanti.

.

.

.

Hanbin menggerutu sepanjang hari.

Dan itu akibat keingintahuannya dan Yunhyeong, yang pada saat itu melihat Junhoe menyeret Jinhwan penuh paksaan menuju _rooftop_ yang diakhiri oleh kaburnya mereka dari sana dengan wajah merah.

"Aku iri dengan Jinan hyung."

"Apa? Kau juga mau dicium Junhoe? Astaga! Ternyata kau diam-diam..." sahut Yunhyeong aneh dengan sipitan mata yang juga aneh pada Hanbin.

"TIDAK!" jerit Hanbin.

Terima kasih, Hanbin masih suka pemuda dengan orang dengan mata sipit dan gigi kelinci yang suka bertingkah konyol.

"Lalu?"

"Kapan aku bisa seperti itu dengan pacarku?"

Yunhyeong tertawa sejenak mendengar ucapan Hanbin.

"Bin, ingatlah kau tidak punya pacar."

"Aku pu..."

Hanbin mengerjap ketika ia ingin membantah. Sebuah kenyataan menohoknya.

Hanbin mendadak teringat, kalau Jiwon bukanlah pacarnya. Jiwon adalah sahabatnya, yang kebetulan saja mencintai dan dicintai oleh Hanbin.

.

.

.

"Tidak ikut ke rumah Jiho?"

Hanbin menegur Mino yang kini berada di depan aula sambil menatap kosong pintu aula yang tertutup.

"Aku masih ada urusan. Lagipula tadi pagi aku baru saja bermain ke rumah Jiho."

"Sial. Padahal aku mencari tumpangan." gumam Hanbin mendengar jawaban Mino.

Sebut saja Hanbin tidak modal karena malas menggunakan mobil atau motor untuk ke sekolah. Lalu dimana Jiwon yang biasa menjadi supirnya? Pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan Mrs. Ahn akibat nilai Kimianya yang tidak enak dipandang.

Mino menyunggingkan senyum geli, lalu mengangkat alis menggoda Hanbin.

"Jadi kau butuh tumpangan? Kenapa tidak bilang kepadaku, _princess_? Aku siap mengantar."

" _You've gotta be kidding me. Princess_? Aku ini seorang pemuda, Song." seru Hanbin yang di susul akting pura-pura muntah.

"Apapun itu untuk Kim Hanbinnie-ku yang semanis cake coklat." tanggap Mino yang kini tertawa sambil merangkul akrab Hanbin yang Hanbin rasa terlalu ganjil saat ini.

"Jangan konyol. Kupikir kau _straight_."

"Aku _gay_ untukmu, Binnie~"

Mino menaikkan alisnya lagi sembari memasang wajah menggoda dan bahkan ia membuat gestur seolah ingin mencium Hanbin dengan wajah tampannya.

Tidak Kim Hanbin. Ingat Jiwon. Ingat Bobbymu yang setampan Mickey Mouse.

"Hanbin. Sedang apa?" Suara datar nan dingin Jiwon terdengar.

Ups. Jiwon.

Dan bak pacar ketahuan selingkuh, Hanbin menyingkir dari rangkulan Mino dan menggaruk tenguknya canggung. Mata sipit Jiwon segera menyipit, lalu menarik tangan Hanbin bagaikan seorang pacar posesif.

Mau apa Song Mino itu mendekati Hanbin-NYA?

"Ayo kita ke rumah Jiho, aku lapar." cetus Jiwon sambil melirik tidak suka pada Mino yang kini memasang wajah datar nan tenang, lalu menarik smirk yang berarti jauhi-hanbin-atau-mati-kau di bibirnya.

"Kau tahu Jiwon, Hanbin itu ingin menemani a..."

CKLEK!

Pintu aula mendadak terbuka, spontan saja Jiwon, Hanbin serta Mino menengok dan mendapati Jinwoo dan Sandara dengan jas Dewan Kedisiplinannya keluar dari sana.

Dan Jiwon bisa melihat, Mino kini melupakan apa yang ingin ia katakan dan membentuk sebuah senyuman bahagia di bibirnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Mino?"

"Yah, tidak jadi. Pergilah sana. Urusanku sudah selesai dan aku tidak butuh Hanbin untuk menemaniku." kata Mino sambil membuat gestur mengusir pada Jiwon dan Hanbin lalu berjalan masuk ke aula.

Jiwon menyipit kesal ketika melihatnya, sedangkan Hanbin hanya diam tak berkomentar bahkan langsung menarik Jiwon pergi dari sana.

Mino aneh.

Bahkan teramat aneh untuk seseorang yang (ia duga) menyukai Hanbin.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

SERIOUSLY! aku kok ngerasa agak lost feel karena lelah ya :/

gimana chapter ini? kritik-saran bisa lewat kolom review atau PM :) jangan malu malu /eh/ uhm maaf belum sempat ngebales review #anaksibuk *bow*

betewe yang follow-favorite, yang udah review makasih ya *peluk* maaf gabisa dicantumin satu-satu. chap depan ajaya *puppy eyes bareng kimbab*

review lagi ya demi kelanjutan ff absurd ini :D review kalian ialah semangatku '-')/


	4. you and me

**LIMIT**

| ikon fanfiction | doubleb or bobb.i | bobby/b.i |

| iKON © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| LIMIT © dumb-baby-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| chaptered |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **chapter four: you and me**

* * *

Hanbin duduk di _front seat_ di sebelah Jiwon sambil memainkan tangannya canggung akan keadaan di mobil Jiwon yang kini sunyi senyap.

Tak biasanya ia dan Jiwon saling mendiamkan, bahkan ketika Hanbin marah pada Jiwon karena Jiwon mencontek lembar jawaban ujian Matematika milik Donghyuk tanpa membagi cotekan pada Habin.

Bukan maksud Habin mendiamkan Jiwon.

Ini semua karena ia terlarut dalam pikirannya soal hubungannya dengan Jiwon setelah tadi ia bertingkah bak pacar kepergok selingkuh bersama Mino.

Sahabat?

Oh ayolah!

Sahabat mana yang saling melumat bibir sahabatnya sekaligus menggerayangi tangan mereka di badan sahabat mereka?

Sahabat mana yang sering tidur bersama?

 _Friends with Benefit?_

TI-DAK.

Demi _boxer_ _Minnie Mouse_ miliknya.

 _No way to the hell._

 _Friends with benefit_ tidak saling mencintai. Hanya mencari kepuasan semata. Sedangkan ia dan Jiwon?

 _/-"love you, binnie "/_

 _/-"gosh, i think i'm crazy all about you, bin."/_

 _/-"saranghaja, kimbap."/_

 _/-"143, bob."/_

... saling mencintai.

Pacar?

Jiwon tidak pernah mengajaknya pergi ngedate, atau bahkan mengajaknya berpacaran sejak awal.

 _"-Bin, i think i'm already fall in love with you."_

 _A long deep kiss then a make out session._

 _"Me too, Kimbap."_

Itu kata cinta pertama Jiwon (selain pernyataan cinta konyol penuh candaan tentunya) pada Hanbin yang membuat hati Hanbin terasa hangat.

Jadi apa sebenarnya hubungan apakah yang sedang ia jalani dengan Jiwon?

Mata Hanbin seketika menyipit, ketika pikirannya sudah tidak mengawang dan menyadari mobil Jiwon tidak melewati jalan yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju rumah Jiho.

"Tunggu. Kita tidak ke rumah Jiho?"

Dahi Hanbin seketika ikut berkerut dan bibirnya menggumam bingung melihat Jiwon yang hanya mengangguk samar.

Dahi Hanbin makin berkerut melihat senyuman ala pedofil yang mendapat mangsa terpampang di bibir Jiwon.

Astaga, akan diapakan ia nanti?

Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa diam-diam Hanbin senang melihatnya. Itu artinya kecanggungannya dengan Jiwon mendadak menguap cepat layaknya air di gurun pasir.

.

.

.

Jiwon dengan ceria menyeret Hanbin yang terus saja menggerutu soal betapa _creepy_ senyuman bahagia yang terbentuk di bibir Jiwon.

Entah kenapa, segala _bad mood_ yang tadi menghampirinya akibat Mino yang ganjen terhadap Hanbin-NYA hilang karena pemikiran super-duper-jenius melintas di otak merah mudanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, Kim Jiwon?" seru Hanbin jengah. Ia khawatir Jiwon akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

" _Just shut up and be happy,_ Hanbinie." sahut Jiwon sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dan menggumamkan 'Aku pulang' dengan suara perlahan.

"Bagaimaba aku bisa senang kalau kau terus tersenyum seperti psikopat mesum?!" bentak Hanbin jengah, menyebutkan sebutan baru bagi senyuman aneh Jiwon.

Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu segera melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Jiwon dan merebahkan diri di sofa depan televisi dengan santainya. Tas punggungnya ia lempar sembarangan seolah rumah Jiwon ialah rumahnya sendiri.

"Senyumku itu senyuman tampan, Bin!" protes Jiwon yang lalu mengikuti Hanbin menuju sofa dan duduk di sebelahnya. Hanbin hanya menggumam malas dan memutar mata seolah berkata 'Terserah kau saja, Kim' walau ia di lubuk hati paling dalam bahwa senyuman Jiwon itu memang _unresistable_.

"Jadii... kenapa kau memintaku kemari?" Hanbin beringsut merapat ke Jiwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jiwon ketika pemuda yang lebih tua sibuk mencari channel televisi yang bagus dengan _remote_.

Ah, ini dia!

Jiwon tersenyum senang ketika melihat televisi di hadapannya menyiarkan film dokumenter tentang kehidupan cheetah.

Bisa tebak apa channel yang Jiwon pilih?

Yep, _National Geographic._

"Hum... hanya ingin saja." Jiwon menyahut asal sambil fokus pada cheetah yang kini sedang mengejar antelop. Terdengar dengusan kesal setelahnya dan dua detik kemudian itu disusul oleh pukulan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan pada tangan Jiwon.

"Yaa Kim Hanbin!"

Hanbin melotot jengah mendengar teguran Jiwon lalu melengos kesal sebagai simbol rajukan. Bahkan Jiwon kini mengacuhkannya dengan menatap cheetah-cheetah di televisi sana.

Perlahan Hanbin menggerutu.

 _Apa bagusnya National Geographic, sih? Bagus juga Disney Channel._ Hanbin berkomentar dalam hati sambil masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Jiwon.

"Kim Jiwooon~"

"Hmm."

"Katakan yang sebenarnya atau aku pulang saja dan bermain dengan Hanbyul." Hanbin berucap setengah mengancam yang lagi-lagi menerbitkan cengiran tidak waras di wajah Jiwon.

"Baiklah baiklaaah! Kau mau membantuku, kan?" tanya Jiwon yang disambut anggukan cepat dari Hanbin.

Apapun untuk sahabat _uhuk_ tersayang _uhuk_.

"KALAU BEGITU BANTU AKU MENYELESAIKAN PRAKARYAKU!" Jiwon memekik semangat, sedangkan Hanbin hanya sanggup _facepalm_ mendengarnya.

 _Yang benar saja Kim Jiwon! Kau membuang kegembiraan nongkrong di rumah Jiho hanya untuk seongok tugas tak berguna?_

.

.

.

Hanbin tidak tahu bagaimana kejelasan hubungannya dengan Jiwon. Namun Hanbin merasa ia lebih nyaman dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

Ada kalanya ketika Jiwon memperlakukannya sebagai seorang kekasih, yaitu dengan memanjakannya dengan lembut dan melindunginya sepenuhnya.

Ini bukan berarti Hanbin tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri (Dia ini murid _Senior High School,_ jago taekwondo dan yang terpenting dia ini seorang _pria_ ). Tapi bukannya menyenangkan bila ada seseorang yang melindungimu seolah kau ialah bagian dari dirinya?

Ada kalanya ketika Jiwon memperlakukannya sebagai seorang sahabat-amat-sangat-dekat, yaitu dengan memperlakukannya bagai saudara sedarah dan teramat peduli.

Hanbin bahagia dengan semua itu.

Namun disamping Kim Hanbin ialah pemuda biasa penyuka _Mickey Mouse_ yang punya banyak kepribadian sesuai keadaan yang terjadi, Kim Hanbin tetaplah Kim Hanbin yang egois.

Ia bahagia tapi ia akan lebih bahagia Jiwon menjadi miliknya dalam ketidakjelasan ini.

Hanbin ingin.

Sungguh ia ingin.

"Aku menginginkan Kim Jiwon."

Teriak.

"Bin?" Jiwon mematung sambil memandang horor kearah Hanbin yang mencengkram erat lem kayu yang ia gunakan untuk mengelem boneka kayu _Pinocchio_ buatan Jiwon.

Hanbin mengerjap menatap Jiwon polos, belum sadar akan apa yang ia katakan secara kencang barusan.

"Kau menginginkan aku?" goda Jiwon sambil menyeringai lalu menirukan bagaimana Hanbin berteriak di tengah keseriusan mereka membuat prakarya.

"Aku ingin Kim Jiw- _OUCH_! KAU INI SUKA SEKALI MEMUKULKU!" seru Jiwon sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran tangan ringan Hanbin.

Hanbin mendengus ala naga marah. Wajahnya diwarnai sapuan warna merah muda yang teramat samar setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi.

 _Uh, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan itu keras-keras?_

"Bin, kelihatannya kau melamun. Ada apa? Kau benar-benar menginginkanku at-Hei hei jangan lempar itu!" Jiwon berhenti berbicara ketika Hanbin sudah bersiap melempar lem untuk menutup mulut kelinci cerewet.

"Makannya diam." dengus Hanbin yang disambut tawa terbahak Jiwon yang menyebalkan (yang juga menimbulkan buncahan rasa bahagia di hati Hanbin).

.

.

.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu sedang memakan nasi goreng yang dibuat Hanbin sebagai makan malam seusai pengerjaan prakarya mereka ketika pemuda yang lebih muda bertanya padanya.

"Hei Jiwon, kita ini apa?"

Hanbin lihat Jiwon mengerutkan dahi kebingungan dengan pertanyaan mendadaknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jiwon bergumam tidak nyaman. Hanbin tahu bahwa Jiwon paham apa maksud Hanbin saat ini.

Kejelasan hubungan mereka.

Hanbin mendesah pelan lalu menyendok nasi gorengnya dan mengunyahnya dengan kasar. Hanbin menengok ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan bahwa tak ada orang selain mereka di rumah ini, karena seingat Hanbin orang tua Jiwon sedang kembali ke US untuk suatu urusan penting.

"Aku tahu kau paham maksudku, Kim Jiwon." Hanbin berkata sambil menuding Jiwon dengan sendoknya seolah sendok itu ialah ancaman besar bagi Jiwon.

Jiwon berdehem gugup lalu tersenyum kecil, mata sipitnya melirik ke arah lain dan kedipannya semakin cepat. Hanbin paham Jiwon sangat gugup saat ini, karena begitu pula ia.

"Kita ini apa?"

Hanbin berhenti sejenak.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau mencintaiku. Kita tahu itu. Tapi kau tidak menganggapku sebagai pacar karena... bahkan kau tetap menggunakan label sahabat diantara kita."

Hanbin mengutarakan segala yang ia pendam dan reaksi Jiwon masih sama seperti tadi, masih menunjukkan kegugupannya.

"Di depan semua orang kita sahabat. Tapi bila kita hanya berdua bahkan yang kau pikirkan hampir setiap saat ialah mengajakku _making love,_ iya kan?" tanya Hanbin lalu menurunkan sendok yang ia todongkan.

"UHUK!"

Jiwon tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar perkataan frontal Hanbin. Wajahnya diwarnai merah samar sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan yang membuat Hanbin puas melihatnya.

"Jadi... maumu itu apa? Kita ini sahabat seperti Mino dan Jiho atau kita ini pacaran seperti Junhoe dan Jinhwan hyung?"

Meja digebrakkan dengan dramatis.

Jiwon mengerjapkan mata sesaat, bibirnya yang tadinya terkatup terbuka sedikit dan menampakkan ekspresi _priceless_.

"Tunggu! Jadi Junhoe dan si galak Jinhwan itu pacaran?"

Hanbib merengut mendengarnya. Jiwon sungguh tidak kooperatif dan membuatnya ingin membenamkan muka kelinci tampan itu dalam piring nasi goreng di depannya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku ingin kita membicarakan soal kita bukannya mereka berdua."

"Tapi apa benar mereka pacaran?" Jiwon bertanya tanpa peduli kesebalan Hanbin sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Masa bodoh Kimbap! Sekarang aku tanya kita ini apa?!" Hanbin meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Hey! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Apa Junhoe dan Jinhwan memang pacaran?" Hanbin memutar mata jengah mendengarnya, Jiwon jelas ingin sekali menghindari topik tentang hubungan ini.

Hanbin mendesah frustasi dan menendang kaki meja keras-keras sebagai pelampiasan kesal yang disusul aduhan sakit dari Hanbin sedetik kemudian. Sungguh sial kedramatisannya ini membawa rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Yang bertanya duluan itu aku, Kim. Tinggal jawab saja kita ini apa?" seru Hanbin gemas meminta kejelasan. Jiwon nyengir tanpa dosa, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memainkan sendok di tangannya disaat matanya menatap kosong ke arah meja makannya.

Ini tanda akan masuknya Jiwon ke mode seriusnya.

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku, itu memang benar. Tapi kita ini sahabat. _Best friend that fucking each other._ "

Jawaban yang Hanbin tunggu akhirnya keluar dari bibir tipis Jiwon dan jelas saja, jawaban itu tidak memuaskan Hanbin dan malah menimbulkan gelombang kekecewaan dalam hatinya.

 _Tentu saja._

 _Memangnya kau berharap apa pada Kim Jiwon, Bin?_

"Tidak bisakah kita lebih dari itu? Atau mungkin kita bisa _backstreet_ terlebih dahulu." ucap Hanbin lirih sambil menundukkan pandangannya menolak memandangan Jiwon.

Hanbin ingin memiliki Jiwon. Ia lelah dengan ketidakjelasan ini.

"Maaf."

Jiwon berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hanbin agar mempersempit jarak mereka yang sebesar meja makan. Tangannya meraih pipi Hanbin dan memaksanya menatap Jiwon, membuat kedua pasang iris gelap milik mereka bertatapan menyiratkan banyak makna.

"Kita hanya bisa seperti ini, Bin. Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa?" Hanbin bertanya serak dan tepat setelah itu Jiwon langsung menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hanbin dan mengecup bibir Hanbin perlahan.

"Aku punya suatu alasan, Bin. Sekali lagi maaf." gumamnya rendah sebelum kembali meraih bibir Hanbin dengan bibirnya.

Hanbin, walau kekecewaan melandanya, tetap membalas lumatan Jiwon. Bahkan ia mencengkram erat kerah kaus yang dipakai Jiwon dan memejamkan matanya sebagai simbol menikmati apa yang Jiwon lakukan.

CKLEK!

"AKU PULAAANG~"

Mendadak terdengar suara _high pitch_ ala seorang gadis, dan itu membuat Jiwon langsung menarik diri dari Hanbin dan duduk manis di kursinya melahap nasi goreng seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sedetik yang lalu meninggalkan Hanbin yang terpaku.

"Tumben sekali kau pulang cepat, Kim Jisoo."

 _Oh, itu hanya Kim Jisoo,_ batin Hanbin berucap lega.

"Kau sendiri kenapa sudah pulang? Oh! Hanbin! Lama tidak bertemu~" Suara Jisoo terdengar riang di telinga Hanbin diikuti senyuman lebar nan tulus di wajahnya. Dan Hanbin membalas tersenyum seadanya di tengah keadaannya yang masih kaget akibat kemunculan tiba-tiba gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Bin? Apa aku menganggu sesuatu?" tanya Jisoo yang ternyata peka akan keadaan sambil memicingkan mata pada Hanbin.

"A-aku.."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _Princess_. Sudah sana pergi ke kamarmu." usir Jiwon menyela lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mendorong Jisoo pergi menuju tangga yang akan mengantarkan Jisoo ke kamarnya.

"Jangn dorong-dorong! Aku bisa sendiri!" pekik Jisoo sebelum berlalu menuju lantai dua rumah Jiwon dan melengos kesal pada Jiwon yang memperlakukannya bak anak kecil.

Jiwon terkekeh geli melihatnya.

Segera Jiwon berbalik pada Hanbin yang masih terdiam kaku sejak kemuculan Jisoo dan merubah raut geli yang terpampang di wajahnya menjadi raut sendu.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, Jisoo ialah salah satu alasan kenapa aku menolak membawa hubungan persahabatan kita menuju hubungan yang lebih rumit lagi, Bin. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Jisoo?

Tapi kenapa?

Hanbin mengatupkan bibirnya lalu membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil ditengah kekalutan perasaannya tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi dan menelan habis semua pertanyaan di ujung lidahnya.

"Berhentilah minta maaf. Aku paham akan keadaan ini, Kimbapku sayang."

 _Selamat Kim Hanbin. Kau baru saja berhasil berbohong dengan mulus._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _full doubleb yeaaaa~_

hai hai maaf baru bisa update setelah _writer block_ menyebalkan dan _real life_ yang sebelas duabelas menyebalkannya.

masih inget cerita ini nggak? /senyum ala titan/

makasih bagi semuanya yang sudah follow, fav, review, jadi silent reader dan makasih juga bagi saran-saran yang udah masuk. Maaf kalau chapter ini (lagi lagi) agak _lost feel_ dan amat _absurd_ karena yang bikin sedang pucing pala hanbin /dilempar sandal/

review dan biarkan aku tahu bagaimana pikiran kalian soal ff ini yaa :3


	5. (fail) Sherlock Hanbin & Jung Watson

**LIMIT**

| ikon fanfiction | doubleb or bobb.i | bobby/b.i |

| iKON © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| LIMIT © dumb-baby-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| chaptered |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **chapter five: (fail) sherlock hanbin and jung watson**

* * *

Jiwon memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berusaha untuk tidur di tengah insomnia yang menyerangnya. Detik bunyi jam terdengar jelas, namun itu tidak menghancurkan sederetan kalimat yang terus memenuhi kepalanya.

 _Kita ini apa?_

Jiwon mengerjap ketika wajah Hanbin yang tersenyum paksa melintas di otaknya. Diikuti oleh ekspresi _fake_ yang sangat jelas dibuat-buat.

Jiwon tersenyum sedih.

"Mungkin kita sama, Bin. Sebenarnya aku juga sangat menginginkanmu."

.

.

.

Hanbin membuka matanya, namun tidak segera banngkit untuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap menyongsong kesuksesan di sekolah. Ia hanya terdiam di kasur, memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi sarang laba-laba (Hanbin cinta _spiderman_ , terima kasih).

"Hanbin-ah, keluar dan segera sarapan, nak." Ibunya memanggil dari luar kamarnya. Hanbin mendengarnya, namun tetap melanjutkan lamunannya akan langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kim Hanbin!"

"Hmmm... Sebentar eomma."

Kata 'sebentar' itu bila diucapkan pagi hari, dalam kamus khusus Kim Hanbin berarti 'Aku malas sekolah dan jangan suruh aku sarapan Eomma.'

Terdengar helaan nafas dari ibunya. Hanbin bergerak sedikit karenanya lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk manis di ranjang.

 _Ah, rasanya malas sekali sekolah, apalagi bertemu Jiwon._

Hanbin memutar mata lelah ketika wajah Jiwon terlintas diotaknya dan rasa sakit menguasai hatinya.

"Kau _manly_ , Kim Hanbin. Hanya digantung dan tidak dianggap Jiwon bukan masalah, yang penting kau masih menjadi sahabatnya." monolog Hanbin pada diri sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, ucapan itu tidak berefek pada hatinya bagai angin lalu.

TOK! TOK!

"Hanbinie, Hanbyul tidak mau makan kalau bukan kau menyuapi. Jadi keluar kamar dan suapi adikmu, ya? Eomma harus segera berangkat kerja."

Hanbin menggumam paham mendengarnya. Kakinya mulai memijak lantai kamarnya dan masuk kamar mandi untuk melakukan mandi seadanya.

Tanpa Hanbin ketahui, diluar kamarnya ibunya tersenyum sambil menggendong Hanbyul yang dengan lahapnya memakan biskuit bayi. Hanbyul, selalu menjadi senjata ampuh bagi Hanbin.

.

.

.

Jisoo.

Kim Jisoo.

Hanbin menopangkan dagunya pada meja yang ia tempati dan memandang kosong kearah setumpuk soal sejarah yang teronggok tak berdaya disana.

"Hei jawaban nomer 24 apa?" tanya Yunhyeong ditengah keramaian kelasnya yang sedang mendapat anugerah bernama 'jam kosong'. Seharusnya Hanbin bahagia, namun hari ini ia tidak mood sekolah.

Salahkan Kim Jiwon atas penolakannya itu.

Ew, kenapa Hanbin menjadi _menye-menye_ begini, sih?

"Bin!" seru Yunhyeong lalu menggebrakkan meja Hanbin. Sontak saja segala pandangan terarah pada dua pemuda dengan tampang diatas rata-rata yang duduk di pojok kelas itu.

"Apa sih hyung? Jawabannya General MacArthur!" pekik Hanbin keras, sangat keras bahkan, menyebut nama tokoh sejarah yang terlintas di otaknya dengan tingkat kengawuran yang bisa dibilang 100%.

 _Masa bodoh dengan sejarah, hatiku galau akibat Jiwon._

Krik krik.

Entah kenapa suara hangkrik delusional berbunyi di sekitar Hanbin. Hanbin melirik Yunhyeong dan mendapati teman sebangkunya itu punya kernyitan aneh di dahinya.

 _Ada apa ya?_

Seketika Hanbin memandang lembaran soalnya yang masih tak tergores tinta bolpoin lalu membaca sederetan kalimat disebelah angka 24 yang ada.

 _Siapakah Raja dari Dinasti Joseon yang membuat perubahan besar dalam bidang aksara tulis Korea?_

 _Fuck._

"General MacArthur? Raja urutan keberapa itu?" sindir Yunhyeong sakratis setelah mendengar umpatan lirih Hanbin, ia lalu mendengus jengah pada pemuda yang hanya kini nyengir bodoh sambil gelagepan.

 _Lupakan Kim Jiwon yang menolakmu dan jangan buat dirimu kehilangan fokus, Bin._

" _Uri_ Hanbinie yang merupakan anak kesayangan guru sejarah ini sedang ngelindur ya?" Yunhyeong menyindir lagi, membuat Hanbin mendengus malas pada pemuda lebih tua yang sakratis itu karena otaknya kini dipenuhi pemikiran soal perkataan Jiwon kemarin.

 _Jisoo ialah salah satu alasan kenapa aku menolak membawa hubungan persahabatan kita menuju hubungan yang lebih rumit lagi, Bin._

Hanbin kini menyeringai.

 _Kim Jisoo. Aku penasaran bagaimana bisa kau menjadi alasan Jiwon. Lihat saja nanti, Jisoo-ya~_

.

.

.

Jiwon merasa bahwa Hanbin menghindarinya.

Mulai dari tadi pagi disaat Jiwon sudah stand-by di depan rumah Hanbin, ibu Hanbin malah mengatakan bahwa Hanbin sudah ke sekolah lima menit yang lalu.

Selanjutnya, saat dirinya dan Hanbin berpapasan di kamar mandi. Hanbin langsung melengos pergi begitu saja dengan terburu-buru begitu melihatnya. Entah kenapa itu membuat Jiwon khawatir soal zipper celana Hanbin yang mungkin belum tertutup dengan sempurna (Jiwon itu _pervy, fyi._ Jangan salahkan kalau otaknya berpikir begitu).

Lalu saat istirahat pertama, Jiwon sengaja melewati kelas Hanbin untuk bermodus ria dengan menyapa Hanbin yang sedang melamun. Sayangnya modusnya itu gagal karena sapaan 'Hai' darinya malah disahut oleh Hayi dan membuat gadis itu malah bertingkah kemayu padanya.

Kini saat makan siang, Hanbin menghilang bagai disapu angin kencang. Di kelasnya? Tidak ada. Di kantin? Tidak ada. Di _rooftop_? Tidak ada. Jadilah, Jiwon terpaksa (tiga perempat tidak ikhlas tepatnya) untuk bergabung dengan Jiho beserta gerombolan berisiknya.

"Tumben sekali kau ada disini."

Suara Mino menyapa pendengaran Jiwon ketika pemuda sipit itu berusaha memfokuskan diri antara obrolan Jiho dan Taeil serta makan siangnya.

Jiwon melirik pemuda itu sejenak lalu memutar mata jengah. Bukan berarti Jiwon benci pada Mino. Jiwon sayang pada Mino yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. Bahkan ia akan lebih sayang kalau saja Mino tidak menyukai Hanbin.

 _What_.

PLAK!

Jiwon menampar dirinya sendiri dengan tangan tak terlihat.

 _Memangnya sudah pasti Mino menyukai Hanbin?_

 _Lagipula kau siapanya Hanbin sehingga berhak memonopolinya?_

Pertanyaan itu melayang diotaknya ketika Mino berbicara lagi setengah berbisik pada Jiwon ditengah teriakan Jihoon pada bibi kantin soal betapa asinnya mie saus miliknya, "Tidak bersama Hanbin?"

Telinga Jiwon menegak.

Nada suara Mino biasa saja, namun mengingat pemuda ini punya _sesuatu_ pada Hanbin, suaranya jadi terdengar mengesalkan. Jiwon diam tidak merespon, yang mana membuat Mino menggerutu tidak suka karena merasa terkacangi.

"Hei."

Jiwon tidak menyahut dan lagi-lagi Mino menggeram kesal.

 _Ha-ha! Rasakan kacang ala Kim Jiwon yang bahkan lebih mahal daripada_ boxer Winnie the Pooh _bersulam emas._

Diam-diam Jiwon tertawa nista dalam hati, tanpa peduli tatapan Mino berubah datar penuh penghakiman. Dilahapnya kimbapnya dengan ceria penuh kebahagiaan tanpa peduli keadaan disekitarnya.

 _Masa bodoh dengan Mino hyung. Hanbin milikku dan ah, aku jadi ingin disuapi olehnya._

 _Tunggu_.

 _Sial, Hanbin milikku? Bukan, dia bukan milikku._

Sepertinya otak Jiwon perlu dipermak agar tidak mengaku-ngaku Hanbin sebagai miliknya. Apa ia lupa kalau kemarin ia baru saja menolak Hanbin seenak udel zebra?

"Kenapa kau mencari Hanbin, hyung? Itu bukan urusanmu kalau Hanbin tidak bersamaku." ucap Jiwon pada akhirnya menyahut dengan nada rendah sambil berusaha tenang.

Tarik nafas. Hembuskan.

Mino mengangkat alis mendengarnya, lalu memasang senyuman mengejek di wajah tampannya. Kekehan merendahkan keluar dari bibirnya disusul picingan mata sinis. Semua itu membuat Jiwon berpikir bahwa wajah Mino kini terlihat amat sangat antagonis.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar? Atau mungkin Hanbin lelah dijadikan pacar gelapmu?" bisik Mino berbahaya. Kepala Jiwon terasa mendidih, dipandanginya Mino dengan tajam ketika pemuda itu masih tersenyum dengan senyuman sarat ejekan.

"Apa maumu, hyung? Kau menyukai Hanbin?" geram Jiwon rendah, masih menjaga bahwa tidak boleh ada yang mendengar pembicaraan ini. Bisa gawat kalau mulut besar Jihoon dan jiwa penggosip Kyung mengetahuinya.

Seringaian Mino semakin lebar mendengar cara bicara Jiwon yang terdengar was-was.

 _Aneh_.

"Kalau aku jawab iya pun kau tidak punya hak melarangku, Kim. Ingatlah Hanbin belum menjadi milikmu."

Sial.

"Belum menjadi milikmu atau tidak akan menjadi milikmu, ya?"

 _Crap,_ tidak akan katanya?

.

.

.

Hanbin bergidik pelan ketika ia merasa bulu kuduknya merinding seolah ada yang memandanginya. Ia menengok ke sekitarnya lalu memicingkan mata, berusaha mencari orang disekitarnya. Namun nihil, suasana di koridor depan kelas Chanwoo kini sangat sepi.

"Hyung."

Chanwoo menepuk pundak Hanbin sambil meneteng tas punggungnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari kelasnya setelah selesai mengemasi peralatannya.

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo!" kata Hanbin ceria lalu menarik Chanwoo menuju tempat parkir tanpa peduli pemuda Jung itu meronta-ronta berlebihan sambil berteriak-teriak memalukan.

"Jangan membunuhku hyung! Aku belum pernah punya pacar."

Huft, beruntung area sekolah sudah sepi. Kalau pun ada mereka saat ini sedang sibuk dengan pelajaran tambahan sehingga tak akan mendengar teriakan paranoid nan norak Jung Chanwoo.

"Chanwoo-ya, jangan berteriak atau aku plester mulutmu dengan lakban."

Diam.

"...ya ampun Hanbin hyung benar benar sudah berubah menjadi penculik anak." bisik Chanwoo samar yang membuat Hanbin mengangkat alis.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Hanbin dengan suara datar mematikan.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Aku diam kok hyung." kata Chanwoo ketakutan disusul seringaian serigala Hanbin.

 _Ha-ha, hanya inilah cara untuk mendiamkan Jung Chanwoo._

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Hanbin bersandar di mobilnya, yang ngomong-ngomong jarang keluar dari garasi karena ia selalu diantar Jiwon. Ia lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada Chanwoo dan memandang pemuda di depannya. Chanwoo sendiri menelan ludah tidak nyaman akan tatapan Hanbin. Berkali-kali ia melirik kesana-sini agar terhindar dari mata itu.

"Apa, hyung?"

Hanbin menghela nafas.

"Temani aku menyelidiki seseorang. Ini sangat penting." kata Hanbin disertai tatapan memaksa. Chanwoo mengangkat satu alisnya, melemparkan tatapan 'hah siapa?' sebagai balasan.

"Teman sekelasmu, Kim Jisoo."

.

.

.

Hanbin merasa pilihannya untuk menyeret Chanwoo menyelidiki Jisoo ialah tepat. Awalnya ia ingin mengajak Jinhwan tapi Junhoe langsung melotot padanya seolah berucap pergi-sana-jangan-ganggu-kencanku-nanti.

Pilihan selanjutnya jatuh pada Donghyuk. Sayangnya pemuda itu sibuk dengan urusan _tutoring_ matematika yang membuat Hanbin teringat pada tugas trigonometri yang omong-omong masih dipinjam Jiwon.

Selanjutnya lagi, Song Yunhyeong. Entah kenapa begitu melihat wajahnya Hanbin langsung ogah mengajak Yunhyeong mengingat pemuda itu sangat ribet dan tidak bisa diam. Pada akhirnya, Hanbin teringat akan Jung Chanwoo, adik kelasnya yang beruntungnya mau Hanbin seret seperti anak anjing penurut.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana Jisoo sekarang?" tanya Chanwoo yang disambut seringai menyeramkan dari Hanbin. Saat ini Hanbin tengah mengemudikan mobilnya keluar area sekolah, tentunya setelah mengecek keadaan bahwa tidak ada makhluk bergigi kelinci disekitar sana.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Moon Suah tentang Jisoo dan dia menjawab kalau Jisoo bekerja _part-time_ di _Coffee Shop_ dekat rumah Jiwon." jawab Hanbin masih dengan seringaian _creepy_ miliknya.

 _Ya ampun, ada apa dengan Hanbin hyung?_

Batin Chanwoo bergumam disertai bulu kuduknya yang sedikit merinding.

 _Sungguh ini bukan seperti Hanbin hyung._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hyung..." Chanwoo berkata lambat-lambat ketika mobil Hanbin berhenti di depan sebuah _Coffee Shop_ dengan gaya _vintage modern_ yang terlihat menarik. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada Hanbin yang kini terdiam dengan pandangan kosong pada kemudi mobil.

"Kenapa kau ingin menyelidiki Jisoo? Apa karena dia itu sepupu Jiw-"

"TI-TIDAKLAH! U-untuk apa kalau hanya demi kelinci sinting itu?"

Hanbin memotong cepat perkataan Chanwoo sebelum makin berbahaya. Hanbin tidak akan jujur bagaimana pun, karena itu sama saja akan membongkar rahasia diantaranya dan Jiwon.

Duh, Hanbin belum siap.

Mata Chanwoo menyipit curiga, ia lalu melotot meminta jawaban sembari menyuarakan pendapatnya, "Lalu kenapa? Kau sedang marahan dengan Jiwon hyung, kan? Apa karena kau cemburu pada Jisoo yang disayang Jiwon hyung?"

Hanbin kicep.

Bibir tipisnya ia rapatkan membentuk segaris datar untuk mencegah keluarnya kata 'iya' karena tebakan Chanwoo yang setengah benar.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita turun dan memulai penyelidikan kita!" kata Hanbin sok ceria menutupi raut suramnya sambil menepuk bahu Chanwoo dan melemparkan senyuman lebar pada pemuda lebih muda yang masih menyipit curiga itu.

 _Aku hanya ingin tahu, ada apa dengan Jisoo sehingga Jiwon menjadikannya alasan untuk menolakku._

"Dengan cara apa? Nongkrong disana? Tidak mau, hyung, Dompetku hanya punya uang yang cukup untuk naik bis." tolak Chanwoo menjawab ajakan Hanbin. Hanbin memandang Chanwoo datar lalu tersenyum penuh pengertian yang terlihat amat dipaksakan.

"Tentu saja kita harus masuk ke sana, kalau kita menunggu Jisoo disini itu hanya akan menghabiskan waktu saja."

Chanwoo merengut kesal. _Hell_ , koleksi gundamnya di rumah terus memekik minta teman. Lebih baik uangnya digunakan untuk memberikan teman bagi gundamnya bukannya nongkrong di _Coffee Shop_ begini.

Hanbin menghela nafas lelah melihat rengutan Chanwoo. Sambil mengingat-ingat berapakah uang yang ada di dompetnya ia berucap, "Aku yang traktir, bodoh."

Seketika cengiran lebar terbit di wajah Chanwoo yang membuat Hanbin memutar mata malas. Yah, tinggal berharap saja Chanwoo tidak menguras uang bulanannya.

.

.

.

Seusai memesan segelas _Frappucino_ dan _Latte_ , ditambah dua piring _tuna roll_ serta sepiring _cheesecake_ dan _waffle_ madu (Jangan tanya siapa yang memesan tiga porsi makanan, kalian tahu itu adalah monster rakus berinisial JCW), Hanbin mengajak Chanwoo duduk di tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dari counter namun cukup tersembunyi.

"Ah, itu Jisoo!" ucap Chanwoo tiba-tiba yang membuat Hanbin mengadah dari makanannya tepat saat Hanbin akan melahapnya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan apron _soft pink_ bergambar _Minnie Mouse_ dibelakang meja _counter_.

Cantik sekali.

Hanbin jadi curiga kalau sebenarnya Jiwon dan Jisoo itu _incest_.

 _What._

 _Tidak tidak. Jiwon itu menyukainya, mana mungkin dia itu incest._

"Menurutmu apa ada yang aneh dengan Jisoo?" bisik Hanbin pada Chanwoo yang tengah mencomot _tuna roll_ dan mengunyahnya. Chanwoo melirik lagi ke arah Jisoo lalu menggeleng polos yang terkesan tak peduli dan dengan santainya melanjutkan makan.

Hanbin menggumam kesal melihat respon Chanwoo yang seolah berarti 'masa bodoh dengan Jisoo, yang penting traktiran dari Hanbin hyung'. Rasanya Hanbin harus menarik segala pujian tentang betapa patuhnya Jung Chanwoo itu.

"YAA JUNG CHAN-"

"Hanbin! Dan, ah, Chanwoo! Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

Teriakan tak tahu adat Hanbin terpotong oleh suara ceria gadis yang amat tak diharapkan Hanbin. Gadis itu terlihat berjalan ke arah meja Hanbin dan Chanwoo dengan wajah ceria.

"Tuh hyung, target penyelidikanmu kemari."

 _Crap_ , Jisoo.

Demi _Princess_ Elsa yang membuat hujan salju di musim panas, belum juga 10 menit kenapa Jisoo sudah menggagalkan penyelidikan diam-diamnya?

.

.

.

"Makanmu banyak juga ya. Aku tidak menyangka!" tawa Jisoo yang kini duduk di sebelah Chanwoo melirik pada pemuda disebelahnya yang dengan khidmat menghabisi makanannya satu per satu.

"Hanbin hyung mentraktirku, jadi aku harus memanfaatkan keadaan ini dengan baik." Chanwoo menjawab santai disusul tawa feminim Jisoo dan geraman Hanbin yang merasa ditipu. Oh, ayolah! Yang Chanwoo lakukan sedari tadi hanyalah makan dan sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Emmm... Sebenarnya aku kaget melihatmu pergi dengan Chanwoo, karena selama ini aku selalu melihatmu bermain dengan Jiwon. Sedang ada masalah dengannya, huh?" tutur Jisoo beralih pada Hanbin dihadapannya yang menyeruput _Frappucino_ miliknya tanpa semangat.

"Oh, apa?" kerjap Hanbin bingung dengan perkataan Jisoo.

Bagaimana bisa gadis ini menebak?

Jisoo mengeluarkan tawa khasnya lagi melihat ekspresi _priceless_ Hanbin yang tidak sinkron dengan ekspresi datar penuh kecurigaan Chanwoo. Ia lalu berkata, "Kau sedang ada masalah dengannya? Karena tadi aku lihat dia pulang sendirian dengan wajah tertekuk dan sekarang kau bersama Chanwoo disini."

Matanya menatap lurus pada Hanbin lalu tersenyum lebar penuh maksud yang diterjemahkan Hanbin sebagai senyuman 'katakan-padaku-mungkin-aku-bisa-membantu'.

"Biasanya 'kan kalian lengket seperti botol dan tutup botol." lanjut Jisoo sambil memainkan apronnya.

Hanbin menelan ludah lalu tersenyum miring sambil berharap agar senyumannya tidak terlihat canggung. Matanya menatap _tuna roll_ nya yang masih tersisa beberapa potong untuk menghindari tatapan penasaran Jisoo.

"Aku dan Jiwon, yah, sedang ada sesuatu mungkin?"

Jisoo dan Chanwoo kompak mengernyit aneh mendengar nada getir Hanbin saat menjawab.

"Kenapa malah bertanya padaku? Aish, kau dan Jiwon kenapa, sih?" gemas Jisoo diikuti rengutan bibirnya yang sialnya imut. Hanbin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bisakah ia terlihat menarik bagaimana pun ekspresinya, seperti Jisoo ini.

"Kemarin kau juga memasang wajah aneh disaat aku pulang. Ditambah aura _awkward_ yang meliputi kalian! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kau dan Jiwon memperebutkan seorang gadis?"

 _Salah besar, kita ini saling cinta dan kaulah masalahnya._

Batin Hanbin menjawab dengan sinis walau senyuman canggung terpampang nyata diantara gurat wajah bijaksananya. Oh ngomong-ngomong kenapa ini malah mengobrolkan Jiwon, sih?

"Sudahlah, tidak usah membahas Jiwon. Kau sendiri 'kan sedang bekerja, kenapa malah mengajakku ngobrol?" Hanbin berkelit pintar membelokkan pembicaraan lalu menatap Chanwoo dengan tatapan minta tolong yang sialnya hanya dibalas oleh tatapan sok polosnya.

Ingatkan Hanbin untuk tidak berurusan dengan Chanwoo lagi.

"Manajer Oppa sudah mengizinkanku kok~" Jisoo memaksa dan terus membujuk Hanbin dengan senyumnya.

 _Fuck._

 _Siapapun, selamatkan aku dari situasi ini. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyelidiki Jisoo lagi._

"HANBINIE! Disini kau rupanya! Tidak ikut nongkrong di rumah Jiho?" Suara khas milik seseorang terdengar menyela. Spontan saja itu membuat tiga orang ini menengok ke arah suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkulit cokelat dengan senyuman lebar mempesona.

Mino.

Kenapa orang ini bisa tiba-tiba muncul?

HUP!

Mino melompat dan duduk di sebelah Hanbin lalu melingkarkan tangannya dengan nyaman di pinggang Hanbin yang sontak membuat Hanbin tergagap karena kaget sekaligus malu.

"Oh, hei Chanwoo, dan kau... Jisoo? Halo!" Mino berseru ceria pada dua adik kelasnya yang hanya melongo melihat kemunculan teramat mendadaknya. Tak cukup sampai disana, Mino kini menyandar pada Hanbin dan juga meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hanbin dengan amat _clingy_.

CUP!

Ditambah, pemuda yang lebih tua itu kini mengecup sekilas pipi Hanbin yang membuat wajah Hanbin diwarnai rona yang amat samar (Hanbin masih suka Jiwon, _fyi_ , tapi tetap saja kalau ada orang tampan menciummu kau pasti juga memerah).

"Aah, Mino hyung." ucap Chanwoo seolah baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya melihat kejadian barusan. Matanya menatap Hanbin dan disana Hanbin bisa lihat ia memutar mata malas, persis seperti reaksi sehari-harinya apabila melihat Jiho dan Kyung melakukan _PDA_ di lapangan basket.

Disisi lain, Hanbin lihat Jisoo terpaku menatap mereka. Wajahnya memucat bagaikan darah yang ada disana terisap oleh _vampire_ di sore cerah ini. Matanya terlihat bergetar dan ada kilatan aneh disana, yang mana membuat Hanbin sedikit terhenyak kaget.

"Ma-maaf, A-aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku dulu." ujar Jisoo sopan dengan suara lirih sambil bangkit undur diri. Dengan gemetar gadis itu berjalan menuju counter tempatnya bekerja sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu bertuliskan ' _Employee Only_ '.

Hening.

Chanwoo mengernyit bingung dan Mino masih menggelayuti Hanbin sambil memasang wajah tak bersalah. Sementara Hanbin masih terhenyak akan apa yang terjadi padanya (bukan karena ciuman Mino, jangan salah paham kalian.)

Seketika niatnya menyelidiki Jisoo soal Jiwon hilang tergantikan oleh sebuah pertanyaan.

 _Kenapa Kim Jisoo, sepupu Kim Jiwon itu memandangnya seperti itu?_

 _Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

URI HUGEBOY SARANGHAEYO /slapped/

huwa kangen KSY kangen MINO :( semoga Papa YG gak php soal 2016.01.11 ituuu :((( /curcol IC lelah menunggu/

gimana chap ini? doubleb-nya break dulu soalnya chapter ini sebagai penyambung /nah loh/ cerita selanjutnya~ yassh makasih udah baca yea :3 reviewnya biar aku tau gimana pemikiran kalian yea :)

thanks buat yang review chapter kemarin ya~ /hug/ tuh yang penasaran Jisoo itu siapa :'D

 **| Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun | | Resa Paradila ZiTao | nda | vchim | yuvikimm97 | Ibob | Jun-yo | aldif.63 | EunhyukJinyoung02 | menboong | Double BobB.I |**

oiya yang udah review buat _fanfic_ -ku yang **Howl** , makasih ya~ maaf gak bisa disebutin :)))

 **PS:**

 _#KingOfTheYouthBOBBYDay_

abang kimbap, baik-baik sama hanbin jangan keseringan ganjen sama member lain /slapped/ sukses buat besok 2015.12.24 ya~ ditunggu full albumnya bareng iKON :)))


	6. reality

**LIMIT**

| ikon fanfiction | doubleb or bobb.i | bobby/b.i |

| iKON © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| LIMIT © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| chaptered |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **chapter six: reality**

* * *

"Kau bertemu Hanbin? Dimana?!"

"Santai saja, lho." Jisoo yang ada di depannya, terhalang oleh meja makan memutar mata malas melihat reaksi Jiwon. Dilahapnya makan malam berupa sup kentang yang baru saja ia buat tanpa memedulikan Jiwon yang melotot kesal.

"Aish, Kim Jisoo! Dimana kau bertemu Hanbin?" tuntut Jiwon keras.

Jisoo, yang lalu mengernyit kesal akan betapa ngototnya Jiwon, malah tertawa. Bibirnya lalu berucap cepat dengan nada penuh ledekan, "Di _Coffee Shop_ milik Bibi Hong, dia kesana dengan Chanwoo kalau kau mau tahu, kalian sedang marahan, ya?"

Chanwoo?

Bocah rakus Jung itu?

Ah, jangan bilang kalau Hanbin mentraktirnya, Jiwon, kan, juga ingin.

Jiwon menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo. Yah, setidaknya Jisoo tak perlu tahu tentang kerenggangan persahabatannya dengan Hanbin kini.

Seketika Jisoo mengernyit ditengah suapan sup ke mulutnya, lalu diselipkannya rambut hitam miliknya ke belakang telinga ketika rambut itu dirasa menganggu.

"Lalu kenapa dia terlihat ogah membahasmu?"

"Wajar sajalah, sepasang sahabat terlalu dekat kadang malas membahas sahabatnya. Seperti aku dan kau, saking dekatnya kita bahkan aku malas berurusan denganmu." cetus Jiwon sangat ngawur. Tentu saja, mana ada alasan seaneh itu.

Dilihatnya Jisoo kini mengangguk paham disertai gumaman ' _oh i see~_ ' yang membuat Jiwon merasa pintar karena berhasil menipu sepupunya yang terkenal jenius itu.

Haha, apa itu artinya Jiwon lebih jenius?

Tentu saja tidak, Kim. Jisoo hanya terlalu naif menghadapi orang berlidah ular sepertimu.

"Apa yang Hanbin lakukan disana? Hanya makan dengan Chanwoo atau ada yang lain?" kata Jiwon melanjutkan penyelidikannya pada Jisoo.

Jisoo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jiwon. Ia lalu mengadah, menatap Jiwon sejenak sebelum menggeleng pelan. Diletakkannya sendok makannya lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju tangga untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Semua itu membuat Jiwon melongo bingung.

"Hei! Makananmu belum habis dan bukannya kau suka sup kentang? Kim Jisoo! Ada apa denganmu?"

Jisoo tidak menyahut teriakan Jiwon, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi pintu yang digebrakkan dengan keras. Jiwon _speechless_ , ia menghela nafas lelah lalu menatap sekitarnya yang terasa amat sepi kini.

 _Ada sesuatu yang aneh diantara Jisoo dan Hanbin._

 _Aku harus menyelidikinya._

.

.

.

"Chanwoo-ya!"

Jiwon berteriak memanggil pemuda Jung yang tengah melahap _tteobokki_ di tengah keramaian kantin. Yang dipanggil malah terlihat acuh dan terus melahap _tteobokki_ nya.

Huh, bocah itu pasti sebenarnya sadar kalau sedang dipanggil orang.

PLAK!

"AUCH! APA-APAAN KAU HYUNG!" jerit Chanwoo ketika Jiwon memukul belakang kepala pemuda setan berwajah anak polos dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kau tahu aku sedang memanggilku, kan, bocah?" geram Jiwon lalu menundukkan pantatnya pada kursi diseberang Chanwoo dan mencuri satu tusuk _tteobokki_ tak berdaya milik pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Mau apa kau mencariku? Pasti soal Hanbin hyung, kan?"

Jiwon nyengir kuda dengan bodohnya. Adik kelasnya ini memang amat sangat peka tentang hubungannya dengan Hanbin. Duh, rasanya Jiwon makin sayang pada Chanwoo, nih (Bila Chanwoo mendengarnya, sudah dipastikan pemuda itu akan muntah ditempat.)

Chanwoo mendengus lalu mengunyah potongan terakhir _tteobokki_ dari piring keduanya dan memutar mata malas, "Kau dan Hanbin hyung itu sangat tidak jelas. Apa coba motifnya menyelidiki Jisoo kalau bukan karena kau? Dan kini kau mau menginterogasiku soal penyelidikan kemarin bukan?"

Chanwoo menggerutu seperti ibu-ibu gagal mendapatkan tas incarannya. Jiwon jadi curiga kalau sifat Chanwoo yang ini ia dapatkan dari Junhoe.

"Jangan cerewet, Chanwoo. Cepat ceritakan padaku." gertak Jiwon sok seram padahal tangannya tengah mencuri _french fries_ pesanan Chanwoo. Sebut ini balas dendam akan Chanwoo yang memiliki pekerjaan tetap sebagai pencomot makanan.

"Tidak banyak yang terjadi, hyung..."

Jiwon mengambil gelas es teh disebelah piring _tteobokki_ Chanwoo dan menyeruputnya.

"... kecuali kedatangan Mino hyung yang membuat Jisoo pergi seketika."

 _Fuck! Mino hyung lagi!_

"UHUK!"

Jiwon tersedak es teh, ia terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali sebelum ditatapnya Chanwoo dengan gusar, "Hey! Lanjutkan ceritamu! Jangan ada yang ditutup-tutupi!"

Jiwon kesetanan.

Jelas saja, Mino itu bahaya besar bagi hubungannya dengan Hanbin kedepannya.

.

.

.

"HATCHI!"

Mino bersin seperti anak kucing, Jinwoo yang ada di sampingnya langsung memberikan sekotak tisu sementara Seunghoon melirik sahabatnya itu sekilas.

"HATCHI!"

Lagi-lagi Mino bersin, kini Jiho dan Kyung melotot pada Mino. Kenapa melotot? Bersin Mino bisa saja menarik perhatian Yoon sonsaeng ke barisan belakang dan kalau mereka sedang sial, Yoon sonsaeng bisa menyita iPod Kyung yang seharusnya tidak boleh dibawa di laboratorium.

"HATCHI!"

Kini hampir semua anak menengok memandang Mino, yang dipandangi hanya nyengir tak jelas dengan tangan yang memegang tisu menutupi hidungnya.

"Kim Jinwoo, bawa Song Minho menuju UKS, saya tidak mau bakteri hidungnya mengotori laboratorium saya." kata Yoon sonsaeng sambil memandang tak suka Mino seolah-olah Mino adalah cacing pita babi yang menjijikkan.

"Aah, ne."

Segera saja, Jinwoo menarik Mino keluar dari laboratorium sementara Mino terus bersin tanpa henti. Dipandanginya Mino dengan tatapan khawatir sementara tangannya terus mengusap bahu Mino perlahan, "Kau kenapa, sih? Flu?"

"Ani-HATCHU! Ya ampun, hyung, ingusku meler. Sepertinya aku flu." keluh Mino meratapi keadaan dirinya ketika mereka mencapai depan pintu UKS.

"Makannya jangan suka sembarangan makan, kau pasti lupa memakai syal seusai nongkrong dengan Jiho, kan?" kata Jinwoo menegur Mino yang hanya nyengir bodoh.

Please Mino, kenapa kau jadi suka nyengir seperti Jiwon, sih?

"Sudahlah, hyung. Kau kembali saja ke laboratorium. Yang kulakukan tinggal mengambil obat dan beristirahat sebentar."

Mino menepuk pundak Jinwoo yang terus menatapnya khawatir, sebelum pada akhirnya pemuda bermata rusa manis itu mengangguk setuju dan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan, "Jangan lupa minum obat atau akan kucekoki kau sepulang sekolah!"

Mino hanya tertawa membalas ancaman tak mengerikan Jinwoo. Tangannya menyentuh kenop dan memutarnya hingga pintu UKS terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda berjas dewan kedisiplinan yang tengah menggengam sebotol obat tidur.

"Oh, kau. Sedang apa disini?" tanya Mino berusaha untuk tidak canggung. Matanya terus menatap intens pemuda di depannya tanpa peduli orang itu menolak menatapnya.

"Aku-"

"HATCHI!"

Mino bersin untuk kesekian kalinya, memotong perkataan pemuda di hadapannya yang terduduk di salah satu ranjang UKS.

"Kau flu?"

Mengangguk Mino lakukan sebagai jawaban. Mata pemuda itu langsung menyipit sebelum ia meneguk satu obat tidur dengan air dari tumbler pink di tangannya sebelum ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang UKS.

"Pasti kau lupa memakai _coat_ atau syal. Astaga, orang berhidung lemah sepertimu seharusnya membawa pemanas _portable_ bila ingin nongkrong hingga dini hari di rumah Jiho hyungie."

Mino diam.

"Lain kali pastikan kalau kau memakai tiga lapis pakaian di malam hari walau musim panas. Jangan sampai kau kena flu dengan konyolnya. Kau tidak berubah, Song Minho."

Mino masih terdiam di ambang pintu UKS tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Matanya terus menatap nanar pemuda kurus dengan jas dewan kedisiplinan yang menutupi seragamnya.

"Kau sendiri sedang _stress_? Jangan bergantung pada obat tidur dan berusahalah mengurangi aktivitasmu. Kau juga tidak beru-"

 _Sial, hidungku gatal._

 _Aish, jangan sampai aku bersin dan menganggu saat-saat keren ini._

"HATCHU!"

.

.

.

 _Mino mencium pipi Hanbin dan Jisoo langsung pergi begitu saja dengan anehnya._

"KIM HANBIN!"

Teriakan Jiwon sepertinya malah membuat Hanbin mempercepat larinya menyusuri koridor lantai dua. Semenjak tadi Jiwon sudah menunggu selesainya kelas Hanbin yang pada jam terakhir sedang menjalani ulangan matematika.

Ini semata-mata bukan karena Jiwon ingin mencuri selembar soal laknat untuk ulangannya besok, tapi karena ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Hanbin.

Segalanya tentang Jisoo dan tralalalala lainnya agar tidak ada lagi kesalah pahaman diantara mereka. Selain itu, Jiwon merindukan Hanbin (UHUK!) sebagai sahabat dan orang yang ia cintai tanpa status itu.

Tapi, Hanbin malah kabur begitu saja ketika matanya mendapati Kim Jiwon dengan cengirannya berdiri di dekat pintu kelasnya. Alhasil inilah yang mereka lakukan, kejar-kejaran ala film _Bollywood_ favorit tetangga Jiwon.

Macam _Kuch Kuch Hota Hai_ atau apalah itu.

"Aish! Kim Hanbin! Berhenti atau kusumpahi kau terpeleset sekarang ju-"

BRUK!

"AUW! _FUCK_!"

Umpatan Hanbin menggema di ujung koridor lantai dua yang sangat sepi. Jiwon meringis ketika melihat secara _live_ adegan membenturnya bokong seksi Kim Hanbin dengan lantai.

 _Well_ , perkataan Jiwon memang mengerikan, bagaimana bisa sumpahnya langsung terlaksana bahkan sebelum kalimatnya selesai. Apa kalau begitu Jiwon harus memanfaatkan kemujuran sumpahannya ini pada Mino?

Mengingat Mino itu amat sangat menyebalkan.

Khehehe.

"Hei Hanbin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jiwon sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Hanbin yang terduduk di lantai licin dengan rengutan di wajah.

"Mau apa kau mengejarku? Aish, kalau bokongku retak kau harus membayari biaya pengobatanku." keluh Hanbin yang lalu menatap tajam Jiwon yang lagi-lagi nyengir bodoh.

"Aku? Mau memberimu kejelasan."

.

.

.

"Mau dimulai darimana?" tanya Jiwon ketika Hanbin sedang menyamankan duduknya pada kursi di depan ruang musik. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berbicara disana karena ruang musik terletak paling ujung sehingga kecil kemungkinannya akan ada orang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Terserah."

Hanbin tidak peduli dimulai darimana tapi ia ingin kejelasannya.

Jiwon menghela nafas, matanya menatap Hanbin dengan tatapan memohon yang sangat sebelum memulai berbicara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Bin. Sama besarnya dengan cintamu padaku. Tapi aku menyayangi Jisoo, sangat menyayanginya..."

Hening.

Bahkan Hanbin menahan komentar tentang perkataan sangat _incest_ Jiwon yang sedang menari-nari di ujung lidahnya.

"Jisoo baru pindah ke Korea setahun yang lalu. Tujuan kepindahannya ke Korea ialah demi menyembuhkan sakit hatinya."

 _Apa maksudnya, sih?_

Hanbin mengatupkan bibirnya tidak paham. Mari kita katai pemuda tampan ini dengan sebutan lemot, bodoh, dungu, atau hal negatif lainnya.

"Mantan pacar Jisoo ialah anak seumuran kita dan kau tahu 'kan bagaimana kehidupan di Amerika sana? Suatu hari Jisoo sedang berkunjung ke apartemen pacarnya untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal. Tapi yang ia temukan malah pemandangan pacarnya yang sedang bercumbu bersama lelaki berambut hitam."

Jiwon berhenti bercerita sejenak, tangannya mencengkram erat seragam dekilnya dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Jisoo sakit hati. Ia _shock_. Saat itu ia memandang dunia ini tanpa bendera pelangi dimana-mana, tentu saja semua ini membuatnya terguncang. Orang tuanya memutuskan untuk mengirimnya pada keluargaku karena kondisi Korea yang jauh lebih aman dibanding Amerika, walau sebenarnya kondisi disini tak jauh berbeda."

Jiwon terdiam dan menatap Hanbin dengan tatapan sayangnya tanpa henti.

"Ketika melihat Jisoo, aku tahu ia masih tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan dua pria yang berlebihan. Bahkan saat Jisoo tidak sengaja melihat Jiho hyung dan Kyung hyung yang sedang berpelukan, ia langsung terisak-isak ketakutan. Jadi... kau paham maksudku, kan, Hanbinie?"

 _Astaga, aku tak menyangka kalau Jisoo seperti itu._

 _Ini menyakitkan._

Hanbin mengangguk perlahan dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk memeluk Jiwon yang kini pucat pasi, seolah ia baru saja dipaksa memakan kaos kaki super bau milik Taeil sunbae.

"Seharusnya kau langsung cerita padaku, Kimbap. Dengan begini aku tidak perlu menghindarimu." gumam Hanbin lirih di telinga Jiwon, sementara pemuda yang lebih sipit hanya mendesah lemah sebagai sahutan.

"Ini rahasia terdalam Jisoo, Kim. Aku tidak mung-"

"EHM! Kalian sedang apa disini?"

Perkataan Jiwon terpotong oleh deheman seseorang, Hanbin spontan saja langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Jiwon dan bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apapun. Ditatapanya dua orang dengan jas berbeda warna di depannya yang kini tersenyum miring padanya dan Jiwon.

"Ah, Seungyoon hyung dan Taehyun. Kalian sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Hanbin berusaha ramah garis miring canggung. _Well_ , rasanya malu tertangkap basah sedang berpelukan di tempat sepi.

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang, atau sebut ia Taehyun, mengangkat bahu dan menggumam sinis, "Hanya menyelesaikan tugas musik. Kami tidak seperti kalian yang malah pacaran di tempat sepi."

"KAMI TIDAK PACARAN, BODOH!"

"KAMI HANYA BERPELUKAN!"

Jiwon dan Hanbin memprotes dengan mata melotot dan wajah memerah samar diikuti tawa tertahan dari Seungyoon yang menggema di koridor.

Taehyun memutar mata malas, "Terserahlah apa kata kalian. Tapi kami juga tidak seperti kalian yang berpelukan di tempat sepi. Lihat saja itu Mino hyung sampai memelototi kalian."

Jiwon mengerjapkan mata ketika Taehyun menunjuk ke sesuatu di belakang dirinya dan Hanbin. Mau tak mau Jiwon menengok karena penasaran dan mendapati Song Minho tengah menatap datar tepat kearah dirinya dan Hanbin.

 _Shit, Mino hyung._

 _Kuharap ia tidak mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Hanbin._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

jengjengjeng, ada yang masih inget cerita ini?

itu kenapa jisoo sudah terungkap hehe xD maaf kalau aneh, tapi menurutku itu mungkin-mungkin aja kok xD

maafkan saya gakbisa fast update. sekarang ini lagi sibuk-sibuknya mana udah mau UTS lagi /sadly crying in the corner/ oiya maafkan kesibukan saya yang bikin cerita ini agak lost feel dan lama update /ditimpuk/ /banyak alasan lu/

btw saya ganti pen name lho /nahloh gakpenting/ /dibakar masaa/

makasih buat yang udah review atau jadi silent reader, review lagi ya biar aku tahu gimana pendapat kalian soal chapter amburegul emeseyu ini /peluk/ maaf gabisa disebutin satu-satu tapi aku baca semua kok :))) makasih banget yaaaaaa /throw kisses/ /ewh/

 **love,**

 **dumpling-lion**

PS: NA JIGEUM SENCHIHAE~ /karaoke bareng namtae/ oke saya sedang sentimen macam lagunya WINNER, jadi maafkan atas segala kesalahan saya yaaa~

PS2: DEMI APA SAYA GEMES SAMA KANG LEADAH YANG MAKIN HARI MACAM FLUFFY BALL OF SUNSHINE /fangirl alay mode/


	7. mystery

**LIMIT**

| ikon fanfiction | doubleb or bobb.i | bobby/b.i |

| iKON © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| LIMIT © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| chaptered |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **chapter seven: mystery**

* * *

Jiwon tidak pernah merasa sekhawatir ini ketika menghadapi Mino. Bahkan ketika mereka berkumpul di rumah Jiho untuk melakukan maraton film superhero.

Disaat pandangan semua orang terfokus pada Deadpool yang tengah berbicara dengan musuhnya, dari ujung matanya Jiwon bisa melihat kalau Mino terus menerus memandangi Hanbin dan dirinya yang duduk bersebelahan dengan tangan yang bertautan.

 _Orang itu kenapa, sih? Bisa tidak untuk berhenti menatap sebentar saja_ , batin Jiwon yang merasa seolah punggungnya terbakar akibat pandangan Mino.

"Bin, mau popcorn tidak?" tanya Jiwon yang berusaha men- _distract_ perhatiannya akan pandangan tajam Mino dengan berbicara dengan Hanbin tersayangnya.

Yang diajak bicara mengangkat alis lalu melirik Jiwon yang mengulurkan semangkuk popcorn dan meletakannya secara paksa di pangkuan Hanbin, "Apaan sih? Aku sudah kenyang, Kim."

Siku Jiwon menyikut keras tulang rusuk Hanbin begitu pemuda itu menolak kesal dan si empunya mengaduh kesal sembari menyipitkan mata tak suka akan gangguan pemuda kelinci sipit tersebut.

"Kau mau apa, sih? Tidak lihat aku sedang ingin fokus pada Deadpool?" sengit Hanbin setengah berbisik.

Jiwon nyengir bodoh- _as always_ , lalu cengirannya hilang saat matanya dengan was-was melirik ke belakang.

"Lihat Mino hyung, aku curiga dengannya."

Hanbin hanya memutar mata malas sambil mengatai dalam hati bahwa Jiwon hanyalah sedang dalam mode kelinci paranoid. Namun ketika ia menengok dan mencuri pandang pada pemuda berkulit gelap yang tengah duduk diantara Jiho dan Jihoon itu, tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam Mino yang sialnya _memang_ tepat menatap ke arahnya dan Jiwon.

Hanbin seketika merinding.

 _Astaga, seram sekali Mino hyung. Dia kenapa, sih?_

.

.

.

"Mino hyung sebenarnya sudah mengetahui hubungan kita sejak dulu."

Hanbin, yang tadinya ingin ber- _cuddling_ dengan Jiwon di ranjangnya, berhenti lalu melotot kesal sebelum memukulkan boneka Mickey Mouse hadiah dari Mino tepat ke kepala Jiwon.

"Auch, kau kenapa, sih?!"

Hanbin melotot mendengar respon lemot Jiwon, "DUH! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI DULU, KIMBAP?! KALAU TAHU BEGITU 'KAN AKU AKAN LEBIH WAS-WAS!" seru Hanbin kesal. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini, yaitu seminggu setelah mereka berbaikan dari drama konyol yang melibatkan sepupu kesayangan Jiwon, Hanbin menjadi lebih lengket dengan Jiwon.

Seperti misalnya lebih sering memeluknya.

Atau suka nempel-nempel tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Atau bahkan mencuri kecupan tanpa malu.

( _Well_ , sejak kapan Hanbin punya urat malu?)

"Dan sepertinya Mino hyung juga menyukaimu karena diam-diam ia selalu menatapku tajam kalau aku sedang memelukmu."

 _What the fuck?_

Sekarang berita macam apa ini?

Bagaimana bisa Jiwon yang berstatus sebagai _a person who requite his love but not his lover_ itu berkata sesuatu seperti itu dengan santainya?

Tanpa Hanbin sadari, tangan Jiwon bergerak untuk menarik Hanbin dan memelukya lalu menenggelamkan wajah kelincinya pada perpotongan _collarbone_ pemuda Kim tersebut, "Kau percaya 'kan?"

Hanbin diam tak membalas, tapi tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jiwon untuk balas memeluk pemuda itu. Rasanya aneh mendengar kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui ini. Karena selama ini, Hanbin selalu melihat Mino sebagai kakak yang baik namun hobi _teasing_ , tidak lebih dari itu.

Tidak seperti ia yang memandang Jiwon sebagai calon pendampingnya di masa depan.

(UHUK! Kode keras)

"Kalau kau disuruh memilih, kau akan memilihku atau Mino hyung?" tanya Jiwon tanpa peduli Hanbin belum menjawab pertanyaannya sebelum ini. Hanbin terkekeh geli akan pertanyaan itu, tangannya yang tadinya mengusap rambut hitam Jiwon kini malah menoyor kepala pemuda sipit tersebut.

"Kalau kau cepat memacariku, aku akan jawab kau. Kalau kau tidak segera memacariku, lebih baik aku _move on_ ke Mino hyung." jawab Hanbin cepat, disusul rengekan kesal Jiwon dan gumaman tentang 'dasar kim hanbin tidak setia.'

"Bin! Jangan terus-terusan merongrongku tentang hal itu, kau tahu keadaan kita 'kan? Jisoo ..." lirih Jiwon mellow, yang membuat Hanbin lebih merasa **cowok** dalam situasi kali ini.

Haha, apa sekali-kali Hanbin harus minta agar dia jadi _seme_?

 _So funny,_ Kim Hanbin, kau bisa di'hajar' Kim Jiwon kalau ia tahu pemikiranmu ini.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kimbab, jangan sedih begitu."

Hanbin menunduk sembari bergumam dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Jiwon yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya. Setelah itu dibiarkannya Jiwon melumat bibirnya lembut hingga mereka terhanyut dalam saat-saat memabukkan yang sudah lama tidak mereka alami.

 _Aku memang hanya bercanda, tapi aku memang ingin segera punya status yang jelas bersamamu, Kim._

.

.

.

Hanbin melirik Mino yang tengah mengaduk-aduk nasinya tanpa ada minat untuk memakannya. Jiwon yang duduk disebelah Hanbin pun ikut-ikutan menatap Mino.

Entah kesambet apa, Mino tiba-tiba memilih makan bersama Jiwon dan Hanbin, yang setiap jam istirahat selalu punya waktu _quality time_ berdua, dibanding harus bergabung dengan gerombolan berisik Woo Jiho seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Pada awalnya, Jiwon dan Hanbin ingin sekali mengusir pemuda Song itu karena teringat akan topik mereka disaat _cuddling_ kemarin. Namun melihat guratan lelah di wajah Mino, mereka membatalkan niatan nista itu dengan alasan yang simpel.

Kasihan.

Iya, coba lihat wajah Mino yang sudah seperti pria beristri dua yang tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Sangat lecek, selecek kertas buram tak berguna di tong sampah.

"Kau kenapa, sih, hyung?"

Hanbin bertanya dengan cepat, ia gatal ingin bertanya karena sejak tadi Mino yang dikenal hobi makan itu hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya sambil menghela nafas. Mino mengadah lalu menatap datar Hanbin, sebelum kembali mengaduk makanan dengan cuek seolah pertanyaannya hanya angin lalu.

Sebagai manusia peka nan gigih yang tak suka dikacangin, Hanbin bertanya lagi, "Hyung, kau kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban, bahkan kali ini Mino semakin intens mengubak-ubek makanannya. Hanbin melirik Jiwon yang lebih peduli akan _tteobokki_ -nya, melemparkan tatapan hei-jangan-hanya-makan-saja-bantu-aku-bodoh.

"Kau sedang diet, hyung? Wah syukurlah, kau memang akhir-akhir ini segendut babi hutan." seru Jiwon berusaha melucu, yang sayangnya sangat garing dan bahkan membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Mino.

 _Right after the first attempt, Kim Jiwon gave up._

Kini suasana di meja mereka hening, hanya ramai akibat bisingnya suara orang-orang di kantin yang mengitari mereka.

"Huh..."

Mino menghela nafas dan Hanbin serta Jiwom langsung menatap pemuda itu dengan mata berbinar karena tahu Mino pasti akan membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Aku hanya patah hati setelah tahu bahwa ternyata kemungkinan mereka berpacaran itu sangat tinggi."

Lirihan lanjutan Mino yang tanpa semangat itu seketika membuat dua pemuda Kim di dekatnya menegang dan secara refleks langsung berpandangan.

 _Apa mungkin..._

DEG!

 _... merekalah yang dibicarakan Mino?_

.

.

.

Jiwon tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran.

Dalam otaknya terus terngiang perkataan Mino tadi siang yang sukses membuatnya dan Hanbin shock.

 _Mari kita susun puzzle-puzzle kejadian selama ini._

 _Apa mungkin ini bukti kalau Mino hyung menyukai Hanbin?_

 _Dulu Mino hyung selalu melotot tak suka apabila aku mendekat-dekati Hanbin dan bahkan ia sering_ flirting _dengan Hanbin._

 _Lalu yang paling baru, kemarin ia terus memandangiku dan Binie tanpa henti._

 _Lalu sekarang ia mengaku patah hati._

 _Apa Mino hyung tahu hubunganku dengan Hanbin?_

Jiwon menopang dagu sembari menatap kipas angin kelasnya yang berputar. Mengabaikan tepukan di bahunya yang berasal dari gerakan tangan Jinhwan.

"Pst pst! Jiwon!"

 _Tapi aku dan Hanbin bahkan belum berpacaran._

 _Apa Mino hyung salah mengira keakraban yang selama ini aku dan Hanbinie tunjukkan sebagai bentuk_ affection _sepasang kekasih?_

"Kim Jiwon!"

Jiwon masih tidak mendengar bisikan teman sebangkunya, Jinhwan yang sedari tadi terus memanggilnya karena Yong-sonsaeng sudah berjalan mendekat menuju meja mereka dengan wajah memerah marah.

Siapa, sih, guru yang tidak marah kalau melihat muridnya sejak dimulainya pelajaran bengong seperti orang bodoh menatapi kipas angin? Apa rupa kipas angin jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan bagaimana kisah Raja Sejong yang tekenal itu?

Yep, mungkin bagi Kim Jiwon kipas angin yang berputar telah mengambil segala atensinya untuk fokus.

 _Apa setelah ini Mino hyung akan merebut Hanbin?_

 _Tidak, tidak! Tidak boleh!_

Jiwon menggeleng kuat-kuat, bersamaan dengan Yong-sonsaeng yang berdiri tepat di sebelah bangku Jiwon dengan buku sejarah tebalnya serta nafas tertahan seluruh anggota kelas yang penasaran dengan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi pada Jiwon.

"HANBIN MILIKKU!"

Jiwon berteriak keras tanpa sadar dan Yoon-sonsaeng langsung melotot kaget akan teriakan pemuda yang tadinya terlihat sakaw pada kipas angin ini.

"KIM JIWOOOON! PERHATIKAN PENJELASAN SAYA DAN JANGAN LUPA UNTUK TEMUI SAYA SEUSAI SEKOLAH!"

Glek!

Jiwon mengerjap ketika melihat Guru _Killer_ menyebalkan yang kini tepat berada di sampingnya, seolah Jiwon tidak sadar bahwa guru botak menyebalkan itu sudah berada di dekatnya dua menit yang lalu.

"A-apa, saem?" kata Jiwon terbata-bata dengan cengiran bodoh.

Wah, masih berani nyengir dia.

Tidak sadarkah kalau dihadapannya adalah setan tak berambut yang bisa membuat nilai Sejarah di raportnya merah dalam sekejap mata?

Mata Yoon-sonsaeng menyipit tak suka sebelum digebrakannya buku sejarah di tangannya ke meja Jiwon yang kosong melompong (Buku sejarah Jiwon hilang setelah ia menggunakannya sebagai pengganjal lemari, terima kasih.)

"KELUAR KELAS! SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

Jiwon menggerutu tak suka sembari mengepel lantai aula yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk rapat Dewan Kedisiplinan.

Huh, mentang mentang Yoon-sonsaeng adalah pembina Dewan Kedisiplinan, Jiwon harus turun kasta dari murid menjadi _cleaning service_ demi kebersihan aula?

Ck ck ck, amat sangat tidak _awesome_.

"Jiwon?"

Jiwon berhenti mengepel begitu melihat sepasang sepatu _converse_ kuning berada tepat di depan pelnya. Kepalanya diadahkan untuk menatap pemilik sepatu tersebut, yang ngomong-ngomong mirip dengan sepatu yang sering dipakai Jiho.

"Seungyoon hyung?" tanya Jiwon balik ketika mendapati Kang Seungyoon dengan jas Dewan Kedisiplinannya berdiri di depan Jiwon sembari memegang sebotol obat dan satu _tumbler_ berwarna pink cerah.

"Sedang apa disini?"

Jiwon tidak bisa menahan niatnya untuk bertanya, mengingat sekarang masih berlangsung jam pelajaran sebelum nanti tepat jam 3 bel berakhirnya sekolah akan berbunyi serta fakta bahwa ada anggota Dewan Kedisiplinan yang salah satu pekerjannya ialah melalukan razia bolos kelas ada disini.

"Aku membolos." sahut Seungyoon ceria lalu melompat untuk duduk diatas meja dengan santainya. Diam-diam Jiwon mengangguk paham sekaligus mengernyit memikirkan bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau Seungyoon yang sudah dikenal sebagai Pangeran Pembolos itu bisa menjadi Ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan.

Seungyoon melemparkan senyum lebarnya melihat kernyitan Jiwon, "Ada yang salah, Kim? Apa aku perlu mencari tempat membolos yang baru?"

Jiwon menggeleng lalu berdehem canggung ketika Seungyoon membuka botol obat di tangannya yang langsung menguarkan bau pahit obat tidur. Pemuda pucat itu kemudian mengambil tiga pil sekaligus dan menelannya bersamaan dengan tegukan air dari _tumbler_ -nya.

"Hyung?"

Mulut Jiwon lagi-lagi gatal untuk bertanya. Ia kini penasaran ada apa gerangan Kang Seungyoon harus memakan obat tidur sementara wajahnya terlihat segar dan tidak kurang tidur.

Jiwon memang suka ikut campur karena tertular virus kepo Hanbin, jadi maklumi sajalah.

Dengungan Seungyoon terdengar sebagai jawaban, pemuda itu kini merebahkan diri pada meja panjang yang ia duduki tetapi masih tetap menghadap Jiwon yang berdiri dengan canggung sembari mengenggam pel.

"Untuk apa kau meminum obat ti-"

"AKH! Kau tidak bersama Hanbin kali ini? Kupikir kau dan Hanbin selalu bersama! Kalian pacaran 'kan?"

Seruan Seungyoon langsung memotong perkataan Jiwon.

Aneh.

Sangat aneh.

Pemuda Kang itu kini menatap Jiwon lalu tersenyum paksa dengan wajah tegang setengah mengantuk (efek obat tidur mungkin) seolah tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan pertanyaan dari Jiwon tersebut.

"Hanbin dan aku berbeda kelas. Lagipula kami tidak berpacaran." jawab Jiwon hati-hati, memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur yang baru dibuat Seungyoon dengan tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kalian tidak berpacaran? Lalu kenapa kalian sangat ak-"

Komentar Seungyoon terhenti, bersamaan dengan perasaan aneh yang membumbung di hati Jiwon. Perasaan bahwa Hanbin yang sebenarnya miliknya namun bukan miliknya.

 _Uh, jadi ini yang sering dirasakan Hanbin?_

 _Menyakitkan._

Jiwom mencengkram seragam kemeja di bagian dadanya yang berdegub karena jantung dengan tangannya yang tak mengenggam pel.

 _Ssh, keep calm, heart._

Bisa Jiwon lihat, ekspresi Seungyoon seketika melunak, pemuda yang kini terlihat sangat mengantuk itu melompat turun dari meja sembari menepuk pundak Jiwon lalu membuat kontak mata antara mata sayunya dengan mata sipit Jiwon.

"Kau dan Hanbin saling mencintai 'kan? HOAHM! Sial, aku mengantuk sekali... Huft, perjuangkanlah... Kau tidak ma... Zzzzz..."

"ASTAGA HYUNG! JANGAN TIDUR!"

Belum selesai berbicara (atau yang lebih tepat disebut bergumam), Seungyoon sudah kehilanhan kesadaran dan limbung ke arah Jiwon, membuat pemuda sipit itu terpaksa menahan berat badan pemuda Ketua Dewan itu dan melepaskan gagang pel yang tadi ada di gengamannya.

 _Astaga, Seungyoon hyung walau terlihat seperti lidi ternyata berat juga, ya._

.

.

.

Pada makan siang hari selanjutnya, Jiwon dan Hanbin diajak bergabung dengan meja gerombolan Jiho tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Katanya sih ingin menyambung tali persaudaraan.

Namun, anak kecil saja tahu kalau omongan Jihoon itu hanya alibi belaka.

Aneh, kan? Kenapa Jihoon harus beralibi coba?

Anehnya lagi, kini Jiho lebih banyak diam. Begitu pula dengan Jihoon dan Kyung yang lebih sibuk membujuk Mino yang hanya terdiam seperti patung menatap kosong ke arah Jiwon dan Hanbin.

"Mino hyung menatap kita?" bisik Hanbin ditengah kunyahannya pada _kimbab_ yang ia ambil dari meja Chanwoo sebelum ia duduk bersama Jiho dan kawan-kawannya.

Jiwon mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban lalu menengok ke belakang untuk mengecek siapa saja di belakangnya. Disana hanya ada Taehyun, Hayi, Suhyun, dan Seungri yang merupakan sekumpulan manusia dengan jas OSIS yang mustahil untuk Mino pelototi.

"Mungkin kitalah yang ditatap-"

"Ah! Siang ini sangat membosankan~ Apa kalian punya cerita yang ingin kalian ceritakan?" celetukan Kyung yang tiba-tiba dengan nada kelewat ceria itu menghentikan bisikan Jiwon pada Hanbin.

Seketika perhatian dua pemuda yang duduk bersebelahan ini teralih pada Kyung yang tersenyum lebar ditengah tatapan aneh pacarnya sendiri, Mino yang tak goyah serta Taeil-yang baru datang dan Jihoon yang memasang wajah bosan.

"Jangan berisik, Kyungie." gerutu Jiho sembari memutar mata malas dan menyikut pemuda pirang dengan tinggi badan kurang itu. Kyung, seolah mengabaikan reaksi _flat_ teman-temannya kini menatap Jiwon dan Hanbin masih dengan wajah kelewat cerianya.

Sungguh kalau Kyung berwajah seperti itu, ia terlihat seperti manusia timun dengan urat wajah tak normal yang terus tersenyum menyeramkan.

Bahkan parahnya Hanbin jadi teringat _Chucky_.

"Mmmm... Hanbinie, Jiwon? Kalian punya apa suatu kisah yang belum pernah kalian ceritakan?"

Hanbin menggeleng ditengah kebingungannya (sekaligus keseramannya akan senyuman kelewatan Kyung), sedangkan Jiwon hanya terdiam sementara tangannya dibalik meja kantin mengenggam erat tangan Hanbin.

 _Aneh_.

"Benarkah? Hmm... Atau mugkin saja kalian punya suatu rahasia yang kalian sembunyikan?" tanya Kyung, masih dengan wajah timun kelewat semangat namun ada sepercik kelicikan yang tersembunyi dibalik senyuman itu.

Punggung Jiwon menegang.

 _Apa aku dan Hanbin ketahuan?_

 _Ini gawat._

 _Kalau pun iya... kenapa mereka bisa tiba-tiba tertarik dengan hal ini?_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halloooo~ sempet-sempetnya update ditengah UTS ini hehe v: /anak sekolah UTS super lama/

dan maaf updatenya lama :(

maaf juga kalau bagi kalian ceritanya nglantur, tapi saya pikir ini udah sesuai dengan plot yang saya bikin dalam otak.

mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga chapter lagi mau end. yang jelas saya bakal nyelesaiin segala misteri sebelum end. karena yang misteri kim jisoo udah terungkap, giliran misteri song mino hehe v:

btw saya bener-bener minta maaf kalau ceritanya aneh (akibat lost feel) atau doubleb-nya kurang. tapi sabar ya plis, akan ada saatnya doubleb berbahagia :)))

makasih buat yang baca chapter kemarin + review. bener-bener moodbooster deh pokoknya {} yang chapter ini makasih juga yaaa~ kalau nggak ada kalian saya nggak bakal ngelanjutin fanfic abal macam begini hehe :D

reviewnya lagi kalau boleh :))) saran kritik juga silahkan~

PS: saya sebenernya lagi writer block xD

PS(2): saya tahu #Sentimental1stWin itu udah lama, tapi saya masih kebayang gimana encore WINNER abis menang v: sexy-hae~ (lol)

PS(3): Lee Hi mau comeback dan salah satu tracknya ada yang featuring Song Minhoku tersayang, pasti jadinya keren :) Apalagi produser albumnya dua dari tiga ahjussi kece Epik High (lol)

 **love,**

 **dumpling-lion**


	8. suprising things

**LIMIT**

| ikon fanfiction | doubleb or bobb.i | bobby/b.i |

| iKON © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| LIMIT © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| chaptered |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **chapter eight: suprising things**

* * *

Aku akan menemukan cara untuk memecahkan dua masalah kita ini, Bin.

9.21 PM (Read)

 _Dua?_

 _9.21 PM (Read)_

Tentu saja. Pertama soal Mino hyung dan teman-teman kita lalu yang kedua tentang Jisoo.

9.22 PM (Read)

 _Oh._

 _9.22 PM (Read)_

 _Kalau begitu cepat temukan dan segera perjelas hubungan kita._

 _9.22 PM (Read)_

Hanbinie [insert sticker kiss]

9.22 PM (Read)

 _EWH [insert sticker puking]_

 _9.22 PM (Read)_

[insert sticker love]

9.22 PM (Read)

Hei kenapa cuma di read?

9.22 PM (Read)

KIM HANBIIIIIN

9.22 PM (Read)

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Jiwon merasa resah tentang kisah cintanya dalam masa sekolahannya ini.

Tentang kawan-kawannya yang curiga akan hubungannya atau tentang Mino yang terlalu mencurigakan.

Karma?

Yep, mungkin ini karma karena Jiwon sejak dulu menggantung hubungannya dengan sahabatnya tersayang sejak jaman sekolah menengah pertama dahulu.

.

Hanbin pernah beberapa kali berpikir untuk melupakan Jiwon karena ia lelah menunggu.

Terlebih saat kisah Jisoo yang menyedihkan diungkap, yang menjadi alasan Jiwon menggantungnya.

Hanbin berpikir apakah itu menjadi batas hubungannya dengan Jiwon? Batas bahwa ia cukup menjadi sahabatnya dan Jiwon harus bersama seorang wanita.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, pagi itu Jiwon mampir ke rumah Hanbin untuk menjemput pemuda itu.

Namun bedanya, kali ini Jiwon memutuskan untuk tidak mengendarai mobilnya. Sejujurnya itu bukan keputusan Jiwon, sih. Kemarin Jiwon tanpa sengaja memecahkan lampu belakang mobilnya dan membuat _baby_ kesayangannya itu harus menginap di bengkel.

"Kau tidak bawa mobil?" tanya Hanbin kepada Jiwon yang dengan nyamannya nangkring di ruang tamu rumahnya sembari menggendong Hanbyul.

Diam-diam Hanbin mendengus melihat adegan itu. Teringat janji dalam hatinya kalau adiknya itu harus dijauhkan dari para makhluk bermulut manis seperti Jiwon dan Junhoe (Satu kali Hanbin tanpa sengaja bertemu Junhoe dan Jinhwan di supermarket, pemuda itu langsung menjadi fans berat Hanbyul, bahkan membuat Jinhwan merasakan kecemburuan bodoh pada anak kecil.)

Jiwon mengadah lalu nyengir bodoh yang selalu menjadi _trademark_ -nya, "Mobilku rusak dan aku ingin sesekali naik bus."

Hanbin hanya mengiyakan, ia lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil Hanbyul dari pelukan Jiwon.

"Tunggu diluar sana." perintah Hanbin dengan tingkah _bossy_ -nya yang kurang lebih sama dengan Hayi.

"Aye, aye, _hubby_ ~"

"Kita masiih SMA bodoh."

PLAK!

Hanbin menggeplak belakang kepala kelinci amerika itu dan melenggang masuk kamar ibunya dengan wajah memerah. Sementara Jiwon masih dengan cengiran bodohnya tertawa nista dalam hati.

Senang rasanya karena setelah minggu-minggu yang sulit bagi hubungan tak jelas mereka, Hanbin bisa tersenyum lebar dengan tulus berkat Jiwon.

.

.

.

"Aish, bisnya penuh sekali. Hei, Kimbap, geser sedikit, dong." keluh Hanbin sembari menyikut Jiwon yang berdiri di kanannya.

Hanbin akui ini salahnya, ia terlalu lama mencari buku Kimia sehingga sampai di halte ketika bus terakhir nyaris berangkat. Jadilah mereka harus berdiri hingga nanti bus ini sampai ke halte dekat sekolah mereka.

"Kau itu yang geser, Bin. Aku sudah terlalu mepet dengan tiang."

Hanbin melotot.

"GESER, KIMBAB!" serunya kesal tanpa sadar ia sedang berada di antara keramaian. Jiwon sendiri kekeuh, malas menanggapi kelakuan _childish_ Hanbin yang sebenarnya enggan berdesak-desakan.

" _Hell_ , bisa diam tidak sih, Bin?!"

"Tidak sebelum kau geser!"

"Eomma, kenapa kakak itu mendorong kakak yang itu?"

Celetukan anak TK bertopi kuning yang duduk di kursi sebelah Hanbin bersama ibunya membuat dua pemuda itu berhenti saling dorong. Ibu

nya, wanita tiga puluhan dengan pakaian kantoran dengan enggan melirik ke arah Jiwon dan Hanbin yang terpaku, lalu mengusap rambut anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan diperhatikan, nak. Mungkin kedua kakak itu hanya sedang bermain." kata Nyonya itu disertai pelirikan tajam 'berhenti-berbuat-bodoh-dan-memberi-contoh-buruk-pada-anakku' pada Jiwon dan Hanbin yang mengangguk canggung.

"Ahjumma itu seram juga, ya." bisik Jiwon lalu bergeser sedikit memberi ruang gerak pada Hanbin. Pemuda kelinci ini memutuskan untuk mengalah sebelum Hanbin memulai lagi drama konyolnya dan membuat mereka dipelototi oleh orang lain lagi.

"Tapi anaknya lucu sekali. Seperti _puppy_ mungil." gumam Hanbin, masih dengan tatapan lekat pada anak bertopi kuning tadi.

 _Duh, Bin, hentikan tatapanmu sebelum kau dikira anak SMA pedofilia di tengah kota._

"Kau ingin punya anak? Bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya bersam-OUCH!"

Belum selesai Jiwon berucap, Hanbin langsung menginjak sepatu pemuda itu dan melirik sadis ke arahnya.

 _Nah, lebih baik ia memandangku begitu daripada memandang anak kecil dan dikira pedofil._

"Kau mengajakku membuat anak sedangkan kau sendiri belum mengajakku pacaran? Dasar kelinci bodoh." sungut Hanbin masih dengan pelirikan judes dan membuat Jiwon tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengarnya.

Lagi-lagi, Hanbin memberi kode minta dipacari.

.

.

.

"Yunhyeong hyung, menurutmu aku dan Jiwon itu apa?" tanya Hanbin cepat, teringat beberapa hari yang lalu Kyung yang seolah berusaha menguak hubungannya dengan Jiwon.

Yunhyeong, yang sedang sibuk _chatting_ dengan adiknya yang secantik dewi, terdiam sesaat lalu menopangkan dagunya di meja.

"Kalian manusia, kecuali kalau kau mau menyebut bahwa Jiwon itu manusia mutan kelinci yang tergabung bersama _X-men_."

 _Fuck_.

Hanbin menahan diri untuk tidak berkata kasar dengan volume ekstra mendengar jawaban menyebalkan Yunhyeong yang jauh dari harapan.

"Kau bodoh, hyung." balas Hanbin yang disambut gerutuan tak suka dari Yunhyeong tentang pertanyaan Hanbin yang terlalu ambigu.

Segera saja, Hanbin beralih pada Donghyuk yang tengah sibuk dengan PR Sastra Inggrisnya. Uh, Hanbin jadi berpikir kapan sih pemuda ini tidak mengurusi pelajaran dan berbahagia menikmati masa muda.

"Dong _ie_ , menurutmu hubunganku dengan Jiwon itu terlihat seperti apa?" tanya Hanbin, kali ini dengan pertanyaan yang lebih tepat.

Donghyuk berhenti menulis, ia lalu terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan polosnya yang sukses membuat Hanbin _speechless_ , "Kalian terlihat sedang dimabuk cinta seperti Elizabeth Bennet dan Fitzwillian Darcy pada akhir kisah _Pride and Prejudice._ "

 _What the fuck?_

Hanbin tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia sedikit terkejut, tapi ia sungguh tidak punya bayangan apa itu _Pride and Prejudice._

Ingatkan ia untuk men- _googling-n_ ya nanti.

.

.

.

"Chanu-ya, menurutmu hubunganku dan Jiwon itu seperti apa?"

Chanwoo, yang sibuk dengan _Mousse_ coklat pesanannya serta dua kotak _styrofoam tteobokki_ (yang ngomong-ngomong adalah makanan wajibnya di istirahat pertama) mengadah dan menatap Hanbin dengan tatapan _ilfeel_.

"Ewh, jadi kini kau baru mau mengakui hubunganmu dengan Jiwon hyung?" komentarnya dengan wajah ' _bitch please_.'

"KA-KAMI BAHKAN TIDAK PUNYA HUBUNGAN APA-APA!"

Hanbin tergagap, ia menggeleng berkali-kali sebelum pergi begitu saja sembari mengambil satu kotak _tteobokki_ Chanwoo yang tentu saja membuatnya diteriaki bagaikan maling oleh pemiliknya.

"HEI HYUNG PENCOLONG! ITU MAKANANKU! AISH!"

.

.

.

Jiwon terbahak ketika Hanbin menceritakan bagaimana hasil investigasinya di _rooftop_ sekolah pada istirahat makan siang.

Semenjak kawan-kawannya mendadak kepo akan hubungan mereka, Jiwon dan Hanbin lebih memilih untuk tidak pergi ke kantin agar tidak bertemu mereka (yang bodohnya sebenarnya membuat mereka lebih mencurigakan.)

" _Please_ , apa kita sedekat itu? Kalau di depan mereka kita 'kan terli-oh, Jiho hyung?"

Tawa Jiwon terhenti melihat sesosok pemuda bermata unik berdiri di belakang Hanbin dengan wajah datar yang membuatnya was-was.

 _Akan ada apa lagi ini?_

"Halo hyung." sapa Hanbin tanpa menutupi kecanggungan dan beringsut ke sisi Jiwon.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian tidak mau jujur?! Dengar! Kami semua sudah lelah menghadapi tingkahmu dan Hanbin yang selalu kucing-kucingan dengan kami!" seru Jiho tiba-tiba dengan nada keras tanpa menjawab sapaan dua temannya, yang sontak membuat Jiwon dan Hanbin terdiam.

 _Mereka benar-benar sudah tahu?_

"Kalau kau ingin tahu bagaimana yang lainnya bisa tahu, salahkan saja aku dan Kyung yang tanpa segaja mencuci tangan di kamar mandi berhantu di dekat lantai dua dan mendengar suara laknat dari sesi _making out_ kalian." kata Jiho seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam hati Jiwon.

Pemuda dengan marga Woo itu mendesah jengah dan menyipitkan mata menatap kedua orang yang lebih muda darinya tersebut, "Kami ini suportif, Kim. Maka dari itu kami pura-pura tidak tahu hingga kami muak dengan bagaimana cara kalian saling membohongi diri! Segeralah berpacaran dan kalian tidak perlu lagi bersembunyi-sembunyi."

Jiwon menggertakkan gigi.

Bagaimana bisa Jiho mengatakan hal itu kalau ia tidak tahu apa alasannya? Apa dia tidak kalau Jiwon juga ingin sekali bisa bebas bersama Hanbin.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa hyung! Jangan mengguruiku! Aku ini juga menghargai Mino hyung yang menyukai Hanbin!" bentak Jiwon tanpa peduli nantinya hubungan pertemanannya dengan Jiho akan meretak.

"AHAHAHA!"

Tanpa diduga, Jiho tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu tersenyum miring seperti psikopat mencari mangsa yang disambut kebingungan oleh Hanbin dan Jiwon.

"Oh, ya ampun. Jangan konyol, jadi begitu yang kalian kira?" tanya Jiho disela tawa hyena liarnya.

Angguk.

"Mino menyukai Hanbin? Sejak kapan? Dengarkan aku Kim Jiwon. Mino selalu bercerita padaku kalau ia selalu memelototi kalian dan itu adalah bentuk dukungannya!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hanbin bingung, diliriknya Jiwon yang memasang wajah _menboong_ tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Jiho nyengir lebar seperti anak kecil lalu mengangkat bahu sembari terkekeh-kekeh, "Mino sayang padamu, Bin."

"Mino hanya ingin mendukung kalian, karena kalau ia berperan sebagai 'orang yang menyukai Hanbin' Jiwon pasti akan terpacu untuk segera mengklaim Hanbin. Maka dari itu ia melakukan segala cara demi kebaikan hubungan kalian." jelas Jiho dengan ekspresi lebih santai.

Hanbin dan Jiwon _speechless_.

Jadi... mereka salah paham?

Oh, kenapa rasanya sungguh bodoh?

"Termasuk Mino hyung yang menciumku di depan Jisoo?" tanya Hanbin setelah mencerna baik-baik perkataan Jiho selama dua menit penuh.

Jiho mengangkat bahu lagi, "Mungkin dia sedang menguji teori _homophobia_ Jisoo." sahutnya yang sontak membuat Jiwon menegang waspada dibawah tatapan mata Jiho.

"Tenanglah, hanya aku dan Mino yang mengetahui hal itu dan kami tidak berniat menyebarkannya." tambah Jiho sembari mengibaskan tangannya yang mendadak terlihat seperti ibu-ibu arisan.

Kini tiga orang pemuda itu pun larut dalam keheningan canggung.

Jiwon dan Hanbin terdiam karena merasa malu dengan teori-teori konyol mereka sedangkan Jiho merasa menang

akan keterdiaman mereka.

Untuk memecah keheningan, Jiwon berdehem pelan lalu bertanya, "Kenapa Mino hyung melakukan ini?"

Lagi, Jiho tersenyum miring yang sukses membentuk ekspresi wajahnya seperti tokoh antagonis dalam drama yang sebenarnya protagonis.

"Mino sayang sekali pada Han-"

"Sayang?" sindiri Jiwon tajam, mulai blak-blakan kalau ia tak suka kalau Jiho berkata kalau Mino sayang pada Hanbin- _nya_.

Reaksi Jiho? Tentu hanya memutar mata cuek.

"Pada awalnya Mino hanya ingin main-main. Tapi setelah ia tahu masalah _homophobia_ Jisoo, Mino berpikir bahwa kisah kalian harus diperjuangkan, tidak seperti kisahnya yang kandas hanya karena Mino tidak mau memperjuangkannya." jelas Jiho panjang lebar.

"Aah."

Seketika Jiwon dan Hanbin dengan kompak berkomentar, walau dahi mereka berdua berkerut kebingungan akan maksud perkataan Jiho. Karena seingat mereka, Mino tidak pernah punya hubungan lebih dari sahabat dengan siapa pun.

Menyadari kebingungan sepasang manusia di hadapannya, dengan setengah rasa kemalasan yang mendera Jiho berucap, "Mino pernah punya pacar saat ia kelas 10 dulu dan mereka putus akibat orang tua Mino yang tidak setuju karena orang pilihan Mino yang sedang kecanduan obat. Nah, semua sudah jelas 'kan? Aku pergi dulu! Jangan lupa untuk segera mengakui bahwa kalian ini pacaran~"

"KAMI BELUM BERPACARAN!" seru Jiwon dan Hanbin bersamaan, dilatari oleh tawa hyena khas Woo Jiho yang pergi menuju pintu keluar rooftop sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Yeah, ternyata begini. Dugaan kita salah semua." gumam Jiwon lalu menatap Hanbin yang hanya nyengir canggung.

Hening lagi.

Jiwon dan Hanbin lalu bertatapan, sebelum pada akhirnya Jiwon tersenyum lebar dan mengecup bibir Hanbin sekilas.

"Sebentar lagi, Bin. Bersabarlah."

.

.

.

Jiwon dan Hanbin berdiri di depan kelas Mino dengan senyum lebar di wajah sepulang sekolah.

Sepasang sahabat yang akan menjadi sepasang kekasih itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dikarenakan mood baik yang sedang mendera akibat penjelasan dari Jiho tadi siang.

Dan alasan mereka mencari Mino? Ingin berterima kasih sekaligus bertanya beberapa hal tentunya.

"Kalian mencari Mino? Ah, tadi dia bilang ingin pergi ke kelas Taehyun." kata Jinwoo diikuti anggukan dari Seunghoon, yang merupakan oramg terakhir yang keluar dari di kelas Mino ini.

 _Taehyun?_

Hanbin jadi teringat tatapan tajam Mino padanya dan Jiwon di kantin.

 _Apa mungkin itu karena Mino dan Taehyun dulu sepasang kekasih?_

Pft, rasanya Hanbin mulai meragukan keabsahan _feeling_ -nya karena akhir-akhir ini _feeling_ -nya selalu tumpul dan tidak membawa ke jalan yang benar.

 _Lagipula Taehyun tidak terlihat seperti pecandu 'kan? Mana mungkin ada anak sekolah mereka yang pecandu?_

"Dimana, sih, kelas Taehyun it-"

"Sini ikut aku, kebetulan aku juga ingin pergi ke kelasnya."

Perkataan Hanbin terpotong oleh suara dalam khas Seungyoon. Pemuda pucat itu memberikan senyum sekilas pada Jinwoo dan Seunghoon sebelum menatap dua orang lain yang ada disana masih dengan senyum di wajah.

"Ada urusan apa dengan Taehyunie?"

.

.

.

"Sejujurnya kalian itu kompak sekali. Aku juga jadi ingin membentuk hubungan seperti itu dengan Taehyun." gumam Seungyoon yang membawa sebuah gitar di punggungnya.

Hanbin dan Jiwon yang mengekori Ketua Kedisiplinan itu hanya saling bertatapan lalu tertawa canggung, teringat bagaimana anehnya hubungan mereka kini.

Antara sahabat dan pacaran yang amat sangat _absurd_.

"Itu gitarmu hyung?" tanya Jiwon sambil memandangi berbagai sticker yang tertempel disana. Termasuk stiker berukuran cukup besar berwarna berwarna abu-abu yang tertempel di sisi bawah case gitar yang menarik mata Jiwon.

 _Hugeboymino_.

"Ini punyaku, ada apa?" jawab Seungyoon cepat, langkah kakinya berbelok menuju ke kanan di pertigaan lorong setelah mereka berjalan sekitar 15 meter.

 _Tunggu, tapi apa masa' Seungyoon hyung adalah pecan-_

 _Ah, obat tidur._

Jiwon jadi teringat kejadian di aula beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _Tiga obat tidur yang diteguk bersama air dari_ tumbler _pink._

"Hyung, kau ini mantannya Mino hyung?" tanya Jiwon blak-blakan.

Seungyoon seketika berhenti melangkah sementara Hanbin langsung melirik antara Jiwon dan Seungyoon dengan tatapan terkejut. Pemuda yang dipanggil tersebut kemudian menegokkan kepala ke belakang dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi Jiho hyungie memberitahumu? _What a surprise_."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

SATU CHAPTER LAGI BEFORE **LIMIT** COMPLETE /tebar confetti/

ugh, aku sebenernya seneng aku berhasil ngumpulin semangat buat nulis lanjutan fanfic chaptered terpanjangku ini.

nunggu doubleb jadian? sabar yaaa :))) ini saya nyelipin minyoon 'cuz i'm a big fans of them hehe :)))

sekali lagi, atas reviewnya, kemauan readers buat baca atau ngikutin fanfic ini bener-bener moodbooster bagiku :) saran kritiknya juga hehe /send hug and kisses/

 **love,**

 **dumpling-lion**


	9. MUP (Complete)

**LIMIT**

| ikon fanfiction | doubleb or bobb.i | bobby/b.i |

| iKON © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| LIMIT © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| chaptered |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **chapter nine: M.U.P (make u proud)**

 **[COMPLETE]**

* * *

"Mino hyung!"

Mino yang tadinya sedang melamun menatap lantai kini memandang seseorang yang dengan noraknya berlarian di tengah koridor.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mino ketika melihat wajah ceria Jiwon yang dirasa berlebihan. Nah, buat apa sih dia sebahagia itu hanya karena melihat Mino? Seingat Mino _crush_ Jiwon ialah Hanbin, bukan dirinya yang amat sangat tampan ini.

"Bagaimana caramu meminta pada Seungyoon hyung agar ia menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Jiwon _to the point_ dengan wajah yang berubah serius. Mino mengangkat alisnya lalu mendenggung seperti lebah.

 _Lah, Jiho hyung pasti sudah menceramahi mereka. Sial, aku tidak mau baper mengingat masa lalu._

"Memangnya kenapa? Akhirnya kau mau menyatakan cinta pada Hanbin?" tanya Mino balik, menghindar dari topik yang nantinya akan membuatnya baper yang segera disahut dengan kekesalan oleh Jiwon.

"Sialan kau! Kau juga yang membuatku tidak segera menembak Hanbin!"

"Salah sendiri kalian ge-er, seleraku bukan makhluk semacam Hanbin tahu. Lagipula kalau kalian sama-sama tahu perasaan satu sama lain, tinggal pacaran saja 'kan? Ribet sekali." kata Mino dengan pemikiran logisnya. Untuk apa juga pakai acara tembak-menembak kalau bahkan Jiwon sudah tahu jawaban Hanbin.

Jiwon nyengir seperti biasa dan Mino yang sedang dalam mode sarkastis ini memutar mata malas.

"Hanbin sudah menunggu untukku dan aku harus memberikan sesuatu yang spesial padanya."

Kata-kata Jiwon terdengar sangat klise, terlebih dengan rona samar di wajahnya yang membuat Mino ingin menertawakan wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Pft, kau terlihat konyol, Kim Jiwon."

.

.

.

"Hei, Koo Junhoe."

Yang dipanggil menengok hanya untuk mendapati pemuda bergigi kelinci yang sudah dikenal sebagi _not-so-friendly-friend_ bagi Junhoe.

"Apa?" jawab Junhoe datar dan tetap fokus pada kertas-kertas berisi soal-soal olimpiade di depannya. Jangan salah sangka ya, walau wajah Junhoe seperti preman pasar kampungan, pemuda ini adalah wakil sekolah dalam Olimpiade di bidang Fisika.

Jiwon duduk di kursi seberang Junhoe dan memandang rak buku di perpustakaan yang membuat Jiwon mendadak mual. Ewh, kalau saja tidak demi Junhoe (Jiwon tidak percaya ia berucap begini), Jiwon ogah pergi ke tempat laknat yang sering menjadi tempat detensinya ini.

"Bagaimana caramu menyatakan cinta pada Jinhwan?" tanya Jiwon sembari menopang dagu ke meja.

Junhoe berhenti menulis lalu mengernyit kebingungan, "Ingin menyatakan cinta pada siapa? Kim Yoojung?" tanyanya dengan menyebut nama salah satu murid sekolah putri yang kabar-kabarnya merupakan fans berat Jiwon.

Jiwon menggeleng sembari mendecih.

Dia saja tidak kenal dengan si Kim Yoojung itu, yang ia tahu tentang gadis itu hanyalah wajahnya yang cantik dan gosipnya dengan teman Mino, Cha Sunwoo.

"Sudahlah jawab saja, Koo. Jangan banyak omong."

"Aku mengajaknya ke rooftop lal-"

Ewh.

" _Shut up,_ idemu terlalu _mainstream_. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu."

Belum selesai Junhoe bercerita saat-saat bahagianya, Jiwon sudah memotong perkataannya dengan cepat lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda _sassy_ itu dengan seenaknya.

"YAA! KAU TADI YANG MEMAKSAKU BERCERITA TAPI KAU MALAH... Ah sudahlah! Dasar kelinci gila!" gerutu Junhoe setengah berteriak tanpa memandang kondisi bahwa dirinya sedang ada perpustakaan.

"Dasar hyung bodoh." gerutu Junhoe kesal lalu melirik kesal pada seorang gadis yang duduk tak jauh darinya, yang mana terus memandangi Junhoe dengan mata besarnya yang penasaran.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?! Urusi sana PR-mu dan jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain!"

Junhoe menyembur kesal kepada si gadis tak bersalah lalu melanjutkan umpatan kesalnya pada Jiwon, yang ngomong-ngomong telah merusak _mood_ -nya belajar siang ini.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau tahu tidak bagaimana kisah Mino hyung dan Seungyoon hyung?" tanya Jiwon sembari berguling-guling di karpet bulu halus yang terpasang di studio milik Jiho.

Sepulang sekolah, Jiwon bersama Kyung, Jiho, dan Mino langsung pergi ke rumah Jiho untuk menyelesaikan _rapp_ demi _performance_ mereka minggu depan. Hanbin tidak bisa ikut karena ia harus melakukan susulan ulangan Kimia sedangkan Jihoon sedang mengantarkan Taeil ke bandara untuk menjemput sepupunya.

Kyung, sebagai satu-satunya orang di ruangan itu selain Jiwon, mengangkat alis dan menggumamkan 'iya' ditengah usahanya memainkan _game_ di _tablet_ milik Jiho.

"Kau mau aku cerita?"

Jiwon mengangguk antusias dengan senyum diwajah lalu menegakkan tubuhnya serta melempar kertas liriknya asal, "Tentu saja! Mino hyung dan Seungyoon hyung itu sangat misterius, bahkan aku juga tidak tahu kalau Seungyoon hyung dan Jiho hyung saling kenal."

Yang diajak bicara mengulas senyuman kecil sembari meletakkan tablet Jiho kemudian menatap Jiwon dengan ekspresi serius, "Seungyoon itu sudah seperti adik kandung Jiho, maka dari itu sebenarnya Jiho tidak suka membicarakan perihal hubungan gagal antara Mino dan Seungyoon. Begitu pula dengan Mino yang baperan tapi masih menyesali kejadian dulu itu."

Kyung berdehem sebentar lalu melirik pintu studio dengan was-was, seolah takut Jiho tiba-tiba muncul dengan kostum ala pesulap gila dan berteriak ' _JACKPOT_!' atau Mino dengan kostum ketat norak dan wig _afro_ mencolok sembari menyanyikan lagu Napal Baji.

"Mino bertemu Seungyoon saat ia tertangkap basah memanjat gerbang samping sekolah karena datang terlambat. Saat itu Seungyoon belum menjadi Ketua Dewan tapi ia sudah dikenal sebagai manusia paling strict diantara anggota dewan." jelas Kyung mengawali ceritanya yang membuat Jiwon mengangguk-angguk paham. Teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Jiwon yang terlalu mirip drama.

Mereka tanpa sengaja bertabrakan di depan sekolah dan menjatuhkan segala barang mereka. Jiwon pun tanpa sengaja membawa jurnal milik Hanbin yang berisi lirik-lirik rapnya dan membuatnya diburu oleh Hanbin yang saat itu khawatir _stranger_ bergigi kelinci aneh akan membaca jurnalnya dan menyebarkan _high school crush_ -nya pada si galak Hayi.

"Beberapa minggu setelah itu tiba-tiba aku memergoki Jiho dan Mino sedang berada di tangga lantai dua dengan Mino yang menyatakan cintanya pada Seungyoon."

"Astaga, kenapa Mino hyung sama sekali tidak _gentle_ , sih?" komentar Jiwon sembari mendecih. Ia sudah salah mengira kalau kisah Mino dan Seungyoon yang mirip drama _makjang_ itu akan memiliki moment yang amat sangat romantis.

Nyatanya?

 _Huh kalau begini lebih romantis juga aku pada Hanbin_ , batin Jiwon tanpa sadar kalau ia bahkan jarang sekali melakukan hal romantis pada Jiwon.

Inilah Kim Jiwon kita yang suka memandang dirinya lebih baik dari orang lain padahal dia sama saja.

Kyung tertawa pelan lalu menerawang jendela seolah ia ialah nenek-nenek yang mengingat-ingat bagaimana kisah cinta cucunya, "Aku masih ingat bagaimana Seungyoon yang saat itu sedang terburu-buru karena harus menghadiri rapat dewan langsung memaki Mino tentang bodohnya ia harus menyatakan cinta pada seseorang seperti Seungyoon."

Jiwon meringis mendengarnya, memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jadi Mino yang gugup dan malah diumpati tanpa alasan yang logis. Jiwon jadi merasa beruntung dengan fakta bahwa ia sudah tahu kalau Hanbin menyukainya.

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apa Seungyoon hyung benar-benar menolak Mino hyung?" tanya Jiwon yang membuat Kyung mendadak tertawa dengan bebasnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Mereka berdua itu sama-sama orang bodoh kalau kau tahu. Disaat hari sudah hampir sore, aku dan Jiho lelah menghibur Mino yang dengan dungunya patah hati serta tidak menyadari bagaimana salah tingkahnya seorang Kang Seungyoon, tiba-tiba orang yang dibicarakan datang dan meminta maaf lalu pergi begitu saja dengan telinga memerah."

"Kenapa sangat anti-klimaks?" tanya Jiwon dengan bodohnya yang membuat Kyung kembali tertawa tanpa sebab. Jiwon jadi curiga kalau kotak tertawa Kyung akan rusak dalam waktu dekat karena pemuda timun ini terlalu sering tertawa.

"Memang anti-klimaks, tapi semua berubah setelah Jinwoo tiba-tiba datang menyeret Seungyoon dan berkata kalau Seungyoon sudah menjadi _stalker_ Mino sejak masa orientasi dulu. Dan disaat mereka berpacaran dengan sembunyi-sembunyi setelah itu, aku pikir mereka akan bahagia seperti aku dan Jiho. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika Mino tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan ibunya saat sedang berkencan dengan Seungyoon."

Nada bicara Kyung berubah menjadi _gloomy_ dan membuat Jiwon bertanya-tanya seberapa ngenesnya kisah cinta Mino dan Seungyoon.

Apa lebih ngenes daripada dia dan Hanbin yang tidak jelas begini?

"Nyonya Song langsung menyelidiki segala hal tentang Seungyoon dan pada akhirnya Nyonya Song tahu kalau Seungyoon ialah seorang yatim-piatu yang merupakan pecandu obat tidur dan setiap malam sabtu selalu bermain _billiard_ di bar demi memenangkan uang taruhan." gumam Kyung dengan nada bicara yang lirih, yang mana membuat Jiwon seketika membuka mulut karena kaget.

"Seungyoon hyung sepicik itu? Bagaimana bisa orang seperti dia menjadi Ketua Dewan? Dia boleh saja suka membolos, tapi tidak dengan pecandu!" seru Jiwon tidak percaya, teringat bagaimana antengnya Seungyoon dan tegasnya ia saat melakukan inspeksi mendadak.

DUAK!

Tanpa diduga, Kyung melemparkan bantal Hello Kitty (milik Jiho) yang ada di pangkuannya yang sukses mengenai wajah Jiwon dengan amat keras dan membuat objek sasaran pelemparan tersebut mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kita juga sama saja dengan dia, bodoh! Kita juga sering _clubbing_ padahal usia kita belum legal!" seru Kyung kesal.

"Tapi setidaknya kita murid biasa saja, bukan murid berjabatan di Dewan yang sepatutnya menjadi contoh!" bantah Jiwon yang masih terasa aneh dengan fakta sisi gelap Seungyoon. Sebagai reaksinya, Kyung terdiam lalu mendesah kasar akibat tak dapat membalas perkataan Jiwon.

Pemuda pirang itu lalu menggelengkan kepala kesal dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang sedang ia duduki sebelum memutar kursi itu agar ia berbalik memunggungi Jiwon.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi yang jelas setelah itu Nyonya Song meminta Mino memutus segala hubungannya dengan Seungyoon dan bodohnya Mino menurut tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada Seungyoon, yang di kemudian hari Mino sangat menyesal akan keputusan itu."

 _Mino berpikir bahwa kisah kalian harus diperjuangkan, tidak seperti kisahnya yang kandas hanya karena Mino tidak mau memperjuangkannya._

Perkataan Jiho beberapa hari yang lalu padanya dan Hanbin kembali berputar di otaknya. Jiwon terdiam, otaknya mencerna segala cerita yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kyung.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalah yang menghalangimu untuk secara _proper_ memacari Hanbin, tapi aku hanya berharap agar kau dan Hanbin bisa segera bahagia, Kim." ucap Kyung sembari masih memunggungi Jiwon, pemuda yang lebih tua itu kini kembali sibuk mengutak-atik _tablet_ Jiho.

Jiwon masih terdiam dengan pandangan lurus pada _wooden floor_ di studio Jiho. Pikirannya melayang ke berbagai hal tentang Hanbin sebelum bibirnya mengulas senyuman kecil.

"Terima kasih hyung. Semoga kau juga bahagia."

.

.

.

Jiho melirik Mino yang masih setia mendekatkan telinganya di celah kecil dari pintu studio yang terbuka. Kedua pemuda dengan kulit kontras ini sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Kyung dan Jiwon, tepat ketika Kyung mulai menceritakan kisah ala _makjang_ antara Mino dan Seungyoon.

"Ah~ aku baper." gumam Mino sembari menarik sekelebat senyuman miring dan menatap nanar lantai yang ia pijak.

"Kenapa kau harus menguping kalau kau tahu kau akan baper? Dasar anak bodoh." balas Jiho yang masih setia mengunyah permen karetnya.

Mino menatap sahabat lamanya tersebut dan tersenyum bodoh, yang langsung ditanggapi oleh gumaman kesal dari Jiho, "Jangan cengar-cengir, _brat_."

Mino masih nyengir, "Aku harap dengan begitu Jiwon akan lebih dewasa, maksudku dia itu sekarang bertingkah seperti _coward_ dan menunda kebahagiaan Hanbin."

Jiho membuat balon permen karet dan kembali mengunyahnya dengan ekspresi datar, tepat ketika Jiwon berterima kasih pada Kyung dan mendoakan kebahagiaan padanya.

"Kau sendiri kapan bahagia dan berhenti bersikap _coward_ untuk memperjuangkan Seungyoon pada orang tuamu?"

.

.

.

Hanbin menopang dagunya sembari terus menatap _smartphone_ -nya dengan tatapan serius. Dipelototinya panel notifikasi tanpa henti walau tak terjadi apa-apa sejak 15 menit lalu Hanbin mulai memelototinya.

 _Jiwon pasti akan menyatakan cinta padaku dan mengajakku pacaran secara baik dan benar pada hari ini,_ batin Hanbin berkali-kali berucap penuh percaya diri.

Tapi kemana sih Kimbab bodoh itu? Apa ia terlalu asyik dengan studio Jiho dan melupakan Hanbin yang butuh _coret_ belaian _coret_ perhatian?

"Astaga, kau ngenes sekali, Kim Hanbin. Kenapa kau harus menunggu notif _chat_ dari Jiwon sampai begini?" gumam Hanbin yang kini sudah berhenti melotot pada panel notifikasi di _smartphone_ -nya.

"ARGH! CEPAT JADIKAN AKU PACARMU KIM JIWOOON!"

Salah satu dari sekian banyak buku biologi milik Donghyuk yang Hanbin pinjam tadi siang kini ia hantamkan ke meja belajarnya dengan kekesalan yang berapi-api tanpa peduli teriakannya itu telah membangunkan Hanbyul yang sedang tidur sore.

"KIM HANBIN! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! ADIKMU JADI TERBANGUN DAN MENANGIS!"

Ibunya menegur Hanbin. Pemuda yang sedang tidak dalam mood bagus akibat menunggu kebahagiaan dari Kim Jiwon itu pun balas berteriak dengan durhakanya, "EOMMA JUGA BERTERIAK-TERIAK! JADI AKU JUGA BOLEH BERTERIAK!"

Terdengar omelan kesal dari ibunya dan Hanbin hanya menutup telinga cuek. Masa bodoh, Hanbin sedang ingin jadi anak durhaka dan yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah Kim Jiwon.

 _kimjiwonkimjiwonkimjiwon._

Hanbin meraih _smartphone_ -nya dan kembali melotot kesal pada panel notifikasi tak bersalah.

Oh ayolah, biasanya sore begini walau Jiwon tidak mengiriminya pesan, ada Jinhwan atau Jaewon yang terkadang merusuhi sore cerah bahagianya. Betapa kasihannya Hanbin yang kini tidak punya teman untuk _chatting_ dan terlalu malas untuk membuka percakapan dengan orang lain.

"Jinhwan hyung mungkin sedang kencan dengan June dan Jaewon mungkin sedang pergi dengan... ah, Jaewon 'kan jomblo." gumam Hanbin yang berusaha menghibur diri tapi gagal. Matanya lalu kembali memandang malas akan panel notifikasi di _smartphone_ -nya sebelum mengerjap kaget menyadari keanehan pada bagian tersebut.

 _Fuck_.

Watdefak, demi kolor hijau tahi kudanya, Hanbin baru ingat kalau ia mematikan jaringan data seluler sebelum mulai belajar dan belum menyalakannya lagi.

Hiks, kalau begitu untuk apa Hanbin menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu tadi? Duh, sungguh genius Hanbin kita tersayang ini.

.

.

.

Setelah _chatting_ panjang dengan Jaewon, yang mana pemuda itu malah curhat mengenai kengenesan dirinya dalam mencari pacar, Hanbin tanpa sengaja tertidur hingga waktu makan malam hampir dimulai.

Pemuda dengan marga Kim tersebut segera pergi ke ruang makan hanya untuk menemukan ibunya sedang mencuci piring dan Hanbyul yang melahap coklat dengan belepotan.

"Eomma, aku lapar." rengek Hanbin sembari mencomot sedikit bagian coklat Hanbyul dan membuat adiknya itu memekik kesal dengan suara melengkingnya.

Ibunya hanya melirik Hanbin sekilas seolah masih kesal akan kedurhakaan putra pertamanya, "Kalau lapar sana ambil makanan bukannya merengek-rengek." kata wanita yang telah melahirkan Hanbin dan Hanbyul tersebut dengan judes.

Hanbin merengut. Kejudesan ibunya bukanlah salah satu hal favoritnya, terutama disaat-saat kelaparan seperti ini.

"Dimana lauknya?"

"Ambil sendiri, Kim Hanbin. Memangnya kau tidak pernah mengambil lauk sendiri sehingga tidak tahu lauknya dimana?" Ibunya kembali menyahut dengan judes dan Hanbin makin merengut.

Memangnya Hanbin salah apa hingga ibunya sejudes ini?

Oh, tentu saja salahmu sangat banyak, Bin. Sebanyak bintang di langit.

"Oh iya, tadi Jiwon mampir kemari dan menitipkan sesuatu untukmu." kata Ibunya yang masih sibuk mencuci piring.

Jiwon?

Seketika Hanbin berhenti mengunyah dan berkata dengan dengan antusias namun juga setengah menyalahkan ibunya, "Mana? Mana?! Aigoo, Eomma seharusnya membangunkanku!"

Siapa tahu Jiwon mampir untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Hanbin dengan romantis dan tidak jadi karena Hanbin sedang tertidur. _Fix_ , Hanbin seperti manusia mengharap _coret_ belaian _coret_ cinta Jiwon.

Ibunya menengok ke arah Hanbin lalu tersenyum dengan amat manis yang membuat Hanbin bersyukur karena ibunya (mungkin) sudah tidak marah padanya.

"Maafkan eomma, Hanbin-ah. Kelihatannya kau sibuk sekali dan tidak bisa diganggu bahkan hingga berteriak-teriak frustasi. Jadi eomma usir saja Jiwon." jelas ibunya dengan nada ceria.

Hanbin mangap.

Ia sadar kalau yang dilakukan ibunya kini ialah balas dendam atas kelakuan durhakanya tadi.

"EOMMAAA!"

.

.

.

Hanbin membawa _paper bag_ titipan Jiwon sambil masih merengut kesal.

Demi segala koleksi Mickey Mouse-nya, ingatkan Hanbin untuk tidak lagi durhaka pada ibunya karena berbagai kesialan telah mengampirinya dalam waktu setengah jam.

Mulai dari nasinya yang dijatuhi oleh cicak yang sedang bertengkar, Hanbin yang tersandung kaki-kaki kursi, coklat Hanbyul yang mengenai kaus putih bersihnya hingga Hanbin yang menyenggol gelas hingga pecah.

Sungguh _wrecked_ makan malam Kim Hanbin saat ini.

"Oh, apa ini?" gumam Hanbin sembari mengeluarkan isi _paper bag soft pink_ tersebut. Matanya mengerjap kebingungan beberapa kali melihat tiga benda yang keluar dari sana.

Satu botol soda rasa stroberi.

Satu kotak _choco pie_.

Satu buah Pringles rasa _seaweed_.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Hanbin menghela nafas berkali-kali menahan kesal. Apa Jiwon benar-benar berniat membuatnya gendut dengan segala makanan berkalori yang dititipkan lewat ibunya ini?

"KIMBAB BODOH! KUKIRA KAU INGIN MEMBERIKU CINCIN KAWIN ATAU APA! TERNYATA KAU MAU MEMBUATKU GENDUT YA! HAHA!" seru Hanbin lagi-lagi tidak sadar akan situasi dan kondisi.

Hari sudah malam dan teriakannya pasti akan membuat ibunya yang masih marah padanya semakin marah.

" _Fuck_ Kim Jiwon. Kelinci sinting. Kimbab goblok. Mutan tidak peka. Arrrgh!"

Berbagai umpatan pun keluar dari bibir Hanbin yang dengan tidak berperi kebonekaannya memukuli Mickey Mouse-nya yang tak bersalah.

"KIM JIWON BEBAL! ARGH! AKU TIDAK _MOOD_ LAGI MENGURUSI KELINCI SIAL ITU!" seru Hanbin sembari menendang bonekanya dan meraih remote TV untuk menonton entah apa yang sedang disiarkan (dan yang bisa menaikkan _mood_ buruknya kini.)

Rasanya bodoh menunggu Jiwon yang konyol itu benar-benar mengajaknya berpacaran secara baik dan benar. Hanbin sungguh menyesal berharap seperti itu.

Hanbin hanya menuntut status dan apa susahnya memenuhi itu sih?

 _Gantung saja hubungan kita hingga besok kita lulus SMA_ , batin Hanbin dengan penuh kekesalan. Tangannya membuka wadah Pringles dari Jiwon (yang bahkan sudah dibuka segelnya. Hanbin jadi berpikir kalau ternyata _choco pie_ -nya tinggal setengah, begitu pula dengan soda stoberinya) dan mengunyah isinya dengan brutal.

Ingin rasanya Hanbin mengajak Jiwon berkencan secara _proper_ dan meresmikan hubungan tak jelas mereka. Tapi apa daya, ternyata gengsi lebih tinggi dibandingkan keinginan yang menggebu.

SREK!

Hanbin mengernyit ketika tangannya yang masuk ke dalam bungkus Pringles merasakan adanya benda aneh yang masuk kesana.

"Apa lagi ini?" gumam Hanbin sambil menarik keluar benda aneh yang Hanbin curigai sebagai struk belanja karena teksturnya yang mirip kertas.

Dahi Hanbin makin mengernyit ketika memandang tangannya yang kini memegang sebuah kertas berwarna kekuningan mirip seperti kertas jurnalnya yang terlipat asal-asalan dan berbau Pringles rasa _seaweed_.

 _Bukan struk belanja. Mungkin ini hadiah undian dari pihak Pringles._

Hanbin membuka kertas itu sembari berimajinasi kalau disana tertulis 'Selamat anda mendapatkan sebuah mobil karena anda adalah customer kami yang beruntung!' yang sebenarnya hanyalah seperti angan-angan belaka.

Mata Hanbin seketika membulat kaget membaca deretan hangul yang tertulis dengan tinta bolpen merah menyala diatas kertas tersebut.

 _ **Kim Hanbin, saranghaja.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau kau telah menunggu terlalu lama untuk mendengarku mengatakan ini padamu.**_

 _ **But, do you want to be my mate from now until forever?**_

 _ **Yours,**_

 _ **Kimbab.**_

Hanbin _speechless_ , bahkan ia tak tahu harus menangis sedih karena tidak tahu apa arti kata dalam bahasa inggris tersebut atau menangis bahagia karena (sepertinya) Jiwon sudah menembaknya.

.

.

.

Tepat setelah itu, Hanbin segera men- _translate_ -kan kata-kata itu lewat _google translate_ lalu mengirimi _voice note_ norak kepada Jiwon yang berisi teriakan terlalu _excited_ berbunyi ' _Yes, i dooo~_ '

.

.

.

Setelahnya pun, Hanbin menemukan bahwa di botol soda stroberi dari Jiwon terdapat _post it_ dengan tulisan latin berantakan khas Jiwon dalam bahasa inggris yang mengutip suatu _quote_ yang entah apa Hanbin tak tahu artinya. _The power of google translate_ pun jadi andalan.

.

.

.

Selanjutnya lagi, Hanbin menemukan bahwa sekotak _choco pie_ tersebut hanya berisi sebuah _flashdisk_ putih dengan tulisan spidol 'Zico'. Lalu setelah _flashdisk_ itu dibuka ternyata isinya ialah pesan dengan kata-kata yang persis dengan kertas dalam Pringles serta sebuah lagu dari boyband favorit Hanbin, iKON yang berjudul M.U.P.

.

.

.

Setelahnya pun, Hanbin bisa tidur nyenyak dengan senyum lebar di wajah apabila teringat statusnya kini sebagai pacar Kim Jiwon.

.

.

.

[sent a voice note]

10.02 PM (Read)

 _YASH KIM HANBIN! [insert sticker love]_

 _1.30 AM (Read)_

 _[insert sticker kiss]_

 _1.30 AM (Read)_

WTH JIWONIE! KUKIRA KAU MAMPIR HANYA UNTUK MENGGENDUTKANKU

5.55 AM (Read)

Ternyata...

5.55 AM (Read)

 _Tentu sajaaa~ Aku jenius 'kan? [insert sticker wink]_

 _6.02 AM (Read)_

 _Tunggu..._

 _6.02 AM (Read)_

 _Kau memanggilku Jiwonie [insert sticker love]_

 _6.02 AM (Read)_

Norak, biasa aja kalik

6.03 AM (Read)

Ngomong-ngomong aku boleh tanya?

6.03 AM (Read)

 _Tentu saja, love_

 _6.03 AM (Read)_

Ew, kau jadi amat menjijikkan

6.03 AM (Read)

 _Apapun untukmu, Hanbinie_

 _6.03 AM (Read)_

Bagaimana dengan Jisoo?

6.04 AM (Read)

 _[insert sticker smiling]_

 _6.04 AM (Read)_

?

6.04 AM (Read)

 _[insert sticker smiling]_

 _6.04 AM (Read)_

Kimbab?

6.04 AM (Read)

 _[insert sticker smiling]_

 _6.04 AM (Read)_

[insert sticker flat face]

6.04 AM (Read)

 _[insert sticker smiling]_

 _6.04 AM (Read)_

Ah sudahlah, kau menyebalkan

6.04 AM (Read)

 _[insert sticker smiling]_

 _6.04 AM (Read)_

 _Akan kujelaskan nanti disekolah, Bin_

 _6.04 AM (Read)_

 _Tenang saja_

 _6.04 AM (Read)_

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Hanbin seusai Jiwon menculiknya tepat sebelum bel berbunyi dan memojokkannya di kamar mandi lantai dua sembari terus mengecupi lehernya.

Dasar anak mesum.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" gumam Jiwon sembari terus memberikan _butterfly kiss_ di sekitar leher Hanbin yang membuat pemiliknya menggeliat geli.

"Jisoo, Kim. Jisoo. Jangan mesum dan cepat ceritakan padaku. Aku membolos pelajaran Yong-sonsaeng bukan untuk menjadi pemuas kemesumanmu." kata Hanbin sembari menoyor kepala Jiwon.

Jiwon nyengir bodoh (Hanbin sudah kebal kok dari niatan ingin menendang wajah dengan cengiran itu) lalu mengecup bibir Hanbin sekilas dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi..."

.

.

.

 _"Jisoo-ya, ini aku." kata Jiwon yang langsung membuka pintu kamar Jisoo dengan ngawurnya tanpa mengindahkan ceramah Jisoo seminggu yang lalu tentang privasi seorang gadis muda._

 _"KIM JIWON! KUBILANG KEMARIN APA?! JANGAN BUKA PINTU SEBELUM AKU MENGIZINKAN!"_

 _Teriakan feminim Jisoo membahana di kamar dengan nuansa_ soft blue _tersebut. Jiwon hanya memeletkan lidah tak peduli lalu duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar Jisoo, mengingat Jisoo kini sedang duduk di lantai memotong kuku kakinya._

 _"Mau apa kau?" tanya Jisoo sembari dengan cermat mengoleskan kuteks berwarna_ pink _lucu pada kuku di jemari kakinya._

 _Jiwon berdehem pelan lalu memasang ekspresi serius sembari dengan hati-hati memandang wajah Jisoo yang terfokus pada kuku kakinya._

Kau bisa Jiwon, yang kau butuhkan hanyalah berani menjelaskan dengan baik-baik.

 _"Kalau semisal aku_ gay _, apa kau akan menjauhiku?" kata Jiwon dengan nada hati-hati._

 _SRET!_

 _"Ah sial, tisu mana tisu. Sial sekali jariku tercoret."_

 _Jisoo langsung mengambil tisu dan mengelap jemarinya yang tidak seharusnya terkena cairan kuteks tanpa memandang Jiwon yang sedang serius._

 _"Kau dengar apa kataku 'kan? Kalau aku_ gay _dan aku berpacaran dengan Hanb-"_

 _"Aku dengar. Sudah cukup jangan diulang dan keluar dari kamarku." potong Jisoo sembari memerintah dengan nada datar dan masih menolak memandang Jiwon._

Aish, bocah keras kepala ini.

 _"Aku tanya sekali lagi, kalau aku ga-"_

 _"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU KIM JIWON!"_

 _Bentakan Jisoo memotong perkataan Jiwon, kini gadis berambut hitam panjang itu mengadah menatap Jiwon dengan sorot mata terluka yang menyakitkan._

 _"Kau selalu berjanji padaku tentang kau yang selamanya bisa kupercayai, tapi sekarang? Kau malah mengaku_ gay _dan itu menusukku dari belakang, Kim Jiwon. Jadi sana, minggirlah_ traitor _." kata Jisoo sembari menuding Jiwon dengan jari tangannya yang rapi dan lentik._

 _Jiwon menunduk, tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia merasa bersalah pada Jisoo. Tapi ini semua demi kebaikannya dan kebaikan Hanbin._

 _Egois? Memang._

 _Kalau tidak begini lalu harus bagaimana lagi?_

 _"Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau kau merasa aku mengkhianatimu, Jisoo. Aku hanya lelah membohongi diriku sendiri, aku ingin bahagia dan membahagiakan Hanbin." kata Jiwon pelan._

 _"Hanbin pun juga? Harusnya aku sudah menduga kalau kalian memang ada apa-apanya." cemooh Jisoo dengan rengutan kesal di wajah walau sebenarnya matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis._

 _Jiwon menghela nafas dan menggigit bibirnya gugup._

 _"Ini juga demi kebaikanmu. Kau tidak bisa selamanya menjadi_ homophobia _hanya karena traumamu kepada mantanmu. Kau tidak bisa berpikir kalau semua_ gay _sama dengan mantan brengsekmu itu."_

 _Hening sesaat._

 _"Aku ingin kau bahagia dan menerima kenyataan ini, Jisoo. Aku sudah lelah mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang demi kebahagiaanmu. Seharusnya kini giliranmu untuk paham demi kebahagiaan orang lain."_

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kalian berdua sekarang punya status, tapi rasanya tetap sama saja kalau melihat tingkah kalian berdua." komentar Taeil yang disahut tawa oleh Jihoon ketika mereka berempat sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai 2.

"Tentu hyung! Kami 'kan sejak dulu sahabat dengan rasa pacaran, kemarin itu hanya peresmiannya." tawa Jiwon bodoh, yang membuat Hanbin ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Apa maumu, Song Minho?"

Suara tenang Kang Seungyoon membuat langkah keempat pemuda itu berhenti. Spontan saja mereka menengok ke belakang dan melihat Jiho yang sedang bersandar di dinding dekat tangga lantai 2 serta Kyung yang merapat pada Jiho sembari menguping.

Segara saja, keempat pemuda itu berjalan perlahan-lahan namun cekatan mendekati sepasang kekasih berambut pirang tersebut.

"Sedang apa hyung?" bisik Jiwon yang segera dijawab dengan pelototan seram Jiho dan Kyung yang mendesis lirih.

"Dulu aku salah Seungyoonie. Aku tidak bermaksud membuangmu."

 _Wah! Ini drama ala makjang dari Mino hyung dan Seungyoon hyung_ , kata Jiwon dalam hati dengan gembira. Karena pada akhirnya ia bisa melihat secara nyata interaksi dua orang yang berkisah cinta misterius ini.

"Kau hanya menurut pada orang tua, Mino. Kalau aku adalah kau, aku pasti akan menuruti orang tuaku. Yang aku tanya adalah kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini? Seingatku hingga seminggu yang lalu kau masih menolak berpapasan denganku."

Diam menyelimuti dua pemuda yang berdiri di tangga tersebut, bahkan hingga para manusia penguping yang ada di dekat mereka merasa gerah akan keheningan yang mereka buat.

"Aku hanya... merasa bahwa kisah kita butuh diperjuangkan. Kau ingat kalau hingga kini aku masih mencintaimu 'kan?"

Perkataan Mino disahuti oleh ucapan tenang Seungyoon yang sebenarnya amat menusuk.

"Aku ingat kok, tapi seingatku juga, Taehyun mencintaiku dengan cinta yang sama besar dan tengah menunggu jawabanku atas pertanyaannya."

 _What? Nam Taehyun?_

"Woah, Taehyun menyukai Seungyoon! Ini benar-benar drama yang hebat!" bisik Jihoon sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taeil yang pundaknya sedang ia cengkram erat. Tentu saja ulah _over-excited_ -nya membuat Jiho dan Kyung kompak melotot dengan jahatnya agar membuat si hiperaktif Jihoon diam.

"Ta-Taehyun? Kalian pacaran?" tanya Mino setengah terbata-bata. Lagi-lagi Seungyoon tertawa akan reaksi Mino sebelum akhirnya berdehem pelan dengan tenang.

"Tidak, atau mungkin belum. Tergantung hatiku saat ini."

"Kembalilah padaku, Yoonie. Lalu berjanjilah untuk melalukan terapi agar kecanduanmu hilang dan berhenti main-main di club." pinta Mino dengan nada memohon.

Seungyoon diam tidak menjawab, yang bisa didengar kini hanyalah suara langkah menuruni tangga sebelum suara itu berhenti setelah 5 kali terdengar.

"Kalau kau meminta begitu, aku akan lebih memilih Taehyun yang tidak menuntutku sebagai orang la-"

"HUWAAA KECOAK! JIHOONIE TOLONG AKU!"

Taeil mendadak menjerit keras ketika sebuah kecoak jatuh dari langit-langit ke seragamnya, diikuti oleh pekikan _girly_ Park Kyung dan Jiwon yang langsung menjauh dari Taeil dengan Hanbin sebagai tamengnya.

"MANA KECOAKNYA?!"

"SIAL KUKIRA TADI CICAK!"

"JIHO LINDUNGI AKU!"

"ASTAGA DIAM BODOH! NANTI KITA KETAHUAN!"

Ditengah kericuhan akibat seekor kecoak yang pada akhirnya mati akibat injakan sepatu boots Jiho, Mino dan Seungyoon tiba-tiba telah berdiri di depan mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Kalian..."

"Kami tidak menguping hyung! Aku bahkan tak paham apa yang kalian bicarakan!" sambar Hanbin cepat diikuti cengiran kelima kawan-kawannya.

Seungyoon memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan dahi, ia lalu mengeluarkan sepaket notes keramatnya bersama dengan bolpen _silver_ yang menjadi momok bagi anak berandalan.

"Pyo Jihoon dan Kim Hanbin, tidak memakai dasi. Lee Taeil, tidak memakai kaus kaki. Woo Jiho, Park Kyung, Kim Jiwon, tidak memakai _blazer_. Ini hari Senin teman-temanku, yang mana kalian harus berpakaian lengkap seperti aku." kata Seungyoon dengan nada datar yang langsung membuat keenam orang di depannya _speechless_.

Bagaimana bisa Seungyoon ini dengan tenangnya berubah menjadi Ketua Dewan yang selalu menjalankan tugasnya walau ia baru saja terlibat debat sengit bersama Mino?

"Mino hyung belum kau catat, hyung." tambah Jiwon dengan pelirikan kesal kearah Mino disebelah Seungyoon yang tidak memakai _blazer_ dan dasi.

Seungyoon melirik Mino sejenak lalu menatap Jiwon masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Pengecualian untuk Song Minho karena tadi aku baru saja menyiramnya dengan _yoghurt_ sehingga dasi dan _blazer_ -nya basah."

 _What the fuck?_

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Jiwon?" tanya Jisoo dengan ekspresi datar namun kesal.

Hanbin yang sedang menggigiti sedotan pada _Americano_ pesanannya mengangguk pelan. Sepulang sekolah tadi, Jisoo tiba-tiba menghubunginya untuk segera datang ke _Coffee Shop_ tempatnya bekerja _part-time_. Ia sudah bisa menduga kalau Jisoo akan melabraknya tentang hubungannya dengan Jiwon.

"Kau terganggu?" tanya Hanbin balik, masih sambil menggigit sedotannya.

Jisoo menggumam lalu mengangguk, "Jiwon pasti sudah cerita 'kan? Aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman apabila berurusan dengan orang homo karena aku selalu teringat akan mantanku yang sial itu."

Gadis berambut hitam itu berhenti sejenak dan menatap Hanbin dengan mata nanar.

"Tapi kali ini? Kau dan Jiwon-lah yang menjadi _gay_. Aku rasa ini karma karena aku tidak pernah berusaha toleran akan kaum kalian." sambung Jisoo sembari memainkan taplak meja berwarna _beige_ dengan bolpen di tangannya.

 _Kaum kalian? Astaga, bahasamu terlalu unik, Kim Jisoo._

"Lalu... bagaimana?" tanya Hanbin hati-hati, teringat kata-kata Jiwon kalau ia harus hati-hati menghadapi Jisoo yang sedang membicarakan traumanya atau gadis itu akan mengamuk dengan kasar.

Jisoo menatap Hanbin lagi lalu mengerjapkan mata.

"Jiwon bilang aku sudah menghalangi kebahagiaan orang lain dan aku rasa dia benar. Maksudku selama ini aku menjadi _homophobia_ dan tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan teman sekelasku yang _gay_ walau sebenarnya mereka ingin berteman denganku."

Jisoo menjelaskan panjang lebar sebelum tersenyum lemah pada Hanbin, "Mungkin aku kini harus mulai beradaptasi. Jadi aku merestuimu dengan Jiwon."

Hanbin balas tersenyum lebar. Senang rasanya mendengar pengakuan Jisoo ini. Dengan begini ia dan Jiwon tidak perlu bersembunyi hanya karena takut hubungan mereka diketahui Jisoo.

"Jangan tersenyum terlalu lebar begitu. Kau harus ingat untuk jangan _making out_ dan terlalu _cheesy_ di depanku." tambah Jisoo sembari mengernyit jijik dan meringis yang membuat Hanbin tertawa.

Gadis yang merupakan hoobae Hanbin itu lalu mendengus sambil meraih macaroon pesanan Hanbin dan melahapnya, "Otakku masih menganggap semua lelaki itu _straight_ , jadi rasanya aneh bila melihat kalian nantinya saling menempel lebih dari sahabat atau bahkan tidur bersama hanya dengan memakai bokser."

Lagi-lagi Hanbin terbahak, namun kali ini lebih keras dan liar hingga seorang wanita berumur di meja sebelah melirik Hanbin dengan tatapan menegur.

 _Jadi ini alasan kenapa Jisoo terlihat mual ketika Mino hyung menciumku? Pft, kenapa bodoh sekali ya?_

.

.

.

"... _and they live happily ever after_!" seru Jiwon sembari menutup buku cerita _The Frog Prince_ yang baru saja ia bacakan untuk Hanbin demi meng- _improve_ kemampuan berbahasa inggrisnya yang nol.

Sebagai pacar yang baik Jiwon harus membantu bukan?

Hanbin menguap pelan lalu meletakkan kepalanya di dekat _collarbone_ Jiwon sambil memejamkan matanya. Kenapa rasanya jadi ngantuk setelah Jiwon bercerita? Padahal niatnya dan Jiwon berada di kamar Jiwon ialah untuk sesi _learning english._

"Hei jangan tidur, Bin _ie_. Pelajaranmu belum selesai." gumam Jiwon sembari menghirup aroma _mint_ dari shampoo Hanbin.

"Cerewet, salah siapa kau malah bercerita padaku. Walau aku tidak paham tapi tetap saja itu nembuatku mengantuk." Hanbin dengan malas menggumam dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jiwon yang terasa lebih hangat daripada boneka Mickey Mouse-nya di rumah.

"Serius kau tak paham?" tanya Jiwon tak percaya dan merasa sia-sia telah membacakan cerita anak itu pada Hanbin.

Hanbin mengangguk pelan, "Kecuali di bagian akhirnya, aku tahu kalau artinya mereka hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Seperti kita 'kan?" sahut Jiwon _cheesy_ yang disertai kecupan manis di dahi Hanbin.

Hanbin hanya mengangguk singkat ketika kantuk mulai menghinggapi matanya, "Seperti kita, seperti Taeil hyung dan Jihoon hyung, seperti Junhoe dan Jinhwan hyung, seperti Jiho hyung dan Kyung hyung, seperti Jisoo dan Jaewon, lalu seperti Mino hyung dan Seungyoon hyung."

"Mino hyung ditolak Seungyoon hyung kalau aku boleh mengoreksi dan dengar-dengar Taehyun juga ditolaknya." komentar Jiwon merusak suasana dengan membicarakan gosip _hot_ sekolahnya tentang Pangeran Pembolos yang merupakan Ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan yang dikejar-kejar oleh dua orang tampan dengan rambut yang kontras bagai es krim vanilla dan es krim coklat.

Hanbin spontan membuka matanya lalu melotot tak percaya, kenapa rasanya terdengar seperti Seungyoon menyia-nyiakan dua orang yang tulus cinta padanya, ya?

"Kau serius?"

"Yep, kurasa Seungyoon hyung hanya sedang bingung. Aku harap ia bisa menemukan kebahagiaanya bersama salah satu dari mereka."

"Mino hyung saja, aku benci alis Taehyun dan wajah liciknya."

Perkataan Hanbin disambut oleh kekehan geli Jiwon sebelum pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menunduk untuk menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Hanbin yang sontak membuat jantung Hanbin berdegub kencang.

"Saranghaja, Kim Hanbin. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena kau mau menungguku selama ini."

Hanbin, yang walau amat sangat mengantuk, tidak bisa menahan senyum terbersit di wajahnya dan membalas perkataan tulus seorang Kim Jiwon serta mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Nado, Kimbab. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, sejak dahulu hingga esok di masa depan."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

FINALLY **LIMIT** OFFICIALLY **COMPLETE**! /throw confetti/

(Coba tebak, aku dapat mood ngelanjutin ini setelah ngeliat instagramnya zico dan melihat foto derp bobby + zico)

Aku bener-bener seneng karena pada akhirnya aku berhasil nyelesaiin fanfic chaptered terpanjangku ini yang diwarnai dengan berkali-kali writer block dan segala gangguan dari kehidupan nyata.

Aku minta maaf atas keterlambatannya dan ending yang mungkin kurang memuaskan. _But, i already do the best to make this ending chapter._ Jadi mohon dimaafkan atas kekurangannya dari awal hingga akhir yaa~

Big thanks buat reader yang udah baca sampai sini, terua juga follow, favorite, jadi silent reader, review dan lain-lainnya. Maaf banget aku nggak bisa nyebutin satu persatu, tapi _this chapter is for you all~_ /peluk/

Special thanks buat **Double BobB.I** , Kak Kim makasih banget atas dukungannya selama ini yang bikin aku semangat nulis DoubleB sama MinYoon /lol/ juga buat **menboong** , ( _i don't know what should i call you xD unnie maybe?_ ) atas saran-sarannya demi kebaikan fanfic yang udah aku buat :)))

Sekali lagi, aku bener-bener berterima kasih atas respon kalian atas fanfic-ku ini :)

 _anyone who want to ask about something, just ask it and maybe i will answer it (of course if i'm not busy with real life thingy)_

(Inner Circle yang kebetulan baca fanfic ini, _EXIT Tour in Seoul_ kemarin bener-bener _amazing_. Aku bahkan nyaris nangis pas bagian Seungyoon + Jinwoo nangis tersedu-sedu di Day 1 dan pas mereka ganti baju di stage, _i amazed with Namtae's abs_ /lol/)

(AND KIM JINWOO HAIR IS FREAKING **PINK** LIKE A CANDY! AND HIS VOICE WHEN HE SANG _CROOKED_ IS WOW!)

(REPLY 1988'S PARODY TOO, SERIOUSLY ITS FUNNY! NAM DEOKSUN ILY TOO /lol/)

(THEN SONG MINO AND NAMTAE NEW TATTOOS)

(THEN THEIR NEW SONG IS AMAZING TOO /lalalalala/ I CAN'T WAIT FOR EXIT: X)

(LEE HI TOO! HIS PERFORMANCE WITH MINO IS SO GOOD! /good good very good ala Mino/ /lol/)

(but i'm kinda disappointed because they didn't perform Different /thats my fav/ but i'm also happy because i love to hear Immature in live version /my fav song too/)

this author note is freaking long, i'm sorry :( sampai ketemu lagi kalau aku berencana bikin fanfic lagi yaa~

 **love,**

 **dumpling-lion**


End file.
